Romeo and Juliet
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Stella, the Princess of Neo Verona, was engaged with King Sky of Vienna. But then, she has unconditionally falls in love with her sister's lover, Brandon. Besides the difference of their social statues, Brandon is also in love with his enemy's daughter.
1. Biography

**Romeo And Juliet Introduction:  
**

Another new BrandonXStella fanfiction,_ Inspired by the star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet. _

_Stella, the Princess of __Neo Verona, was engaged with King Sky of Vienna. But then, she has unconditionally falls in love with her sister's lover, Brandon. Besides the difference of their social statues, Brandon is also in love with his enemy's daughter. __  
_

* * *

**The Female Characters:**

**Stella **** Berneice Asto Solaria****:  
**

King Radius's daughter

Member of Solaria family

The youngest daughter and also the princess of Neo Verona

Bloom's young sister

Born in 18 August 1897

**---  
**

_The Young Princess of Neo Verona, youngest daughter of the royal family of Solaria, and lost her mother during her difficult labour. She is closest to her older sister Bloom, whom she knew about her relationship after her sister's death. Because of the promise between the royalty family of Solaria and Earklyon, she was engaged to King Sky, the ruler of Vienna and the only son of the family. But deep down she knows that, she herself is in love with her sister's lover, Brandon._

_Her features are long blond hair which inherited by her mother, beautiful hazel eyes inherited by both of her parents. She is the lead female _**_protagonist of this story. _  
**

_

* * *

_

**Bloom Francesca ****Sparks Solaria:**

King Radius's daughter

Member of Solaria family

The oldest daughter and also the princess of Neo Verona

Stella's oldest Sister

Born in 10 December 1890

**---  
**

_Princess of Neo Verona, oldest daughter of the royal family of Solaria. She falls in love with Brandon ever since childhood, but not knowing it until her 14 years old birthday when Brandon confessed his love to her. But when she turns 15, she was engaged to Sky and get raped by him on one fateful night. Before the day of her wedding, because of her depression of miscarriage her baby, and for her sake of beloved Brandon, she commit suicide during that night after she wrote her last entry of her dairy._

_It was a surprise that she doesn't inherited any looks of her parents, as Stella does. Her features was to be long red fiery hair and bright sapphire eyes, it was unknown that why is she different from the other Solaria is the female protagonist in this story.**  
**_

_

* * *

  
_

**Flora: **

Treats Solaria royalties as her enemies

---

_The Guardian of the Neo Verona Great Tree, which supports the Country. After the Domino Massacre__, King Radius doesn't even care much about the tree, causing the tree to wither. The guardian have to plant the seed in order to save Neo Verona, before the last leave falls._

_It was revealed that in the past she was actually a Goddess of nature. But was banished to Neo Verona as the guardian of Neo Verona tree because of a disaster which she have created hundred years ago, causing a lot of deaths and tragedies. She hated King Amadeus to the core for banishing her, and also hated everyCelestial members for not helping her. But it revealed that she doesn't hate the Domino Royalties, as they respected every nature of every beings, but ever since King Radius took over her hatred increases even mor_e.

_Her features are like spirits, except that she is glowing green, wearing black long sleeve gown with a tattoo-like black flower on her forehead, with a black gem on is the __female __Antagonist in this story, but not in the same boat as Sky.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chimera:**

**---  
**

_The lady-in-waiting of Stella, over protects Stella and treats her as a close friend. _

_

* * *

  
_

**The Boys:  
**

**Brandon ****Aloysius ****Garrett (Domino) **:

Adopted Grandson of late Mrs Garrett, whom sent him to Neo Verona to work as a kitchen boy when he's 9.

Last member of the Domino Family

Bloom and Stella's lover

Enemy of Earklyon and Solaria

Born in 23 September 1889

---

_Once a kitchen boy of the Solaria family, and falls in love with Bloom. Ever since Bloom's death, he left the Solaria family and went into a knight's school, after 6 years he returned to the family and was assigned to protect Stella. There, he begins to know that he himself, is in love with Stella. But then, when he knows the truth of his past, he is confused and filled with anger. But then, his love for Stella and Bloom, never dies._

_His features are dark brunette and dark brown eyes. He was the lead male __protagonist of this story._**  
**

_

* * *

  
_

**Sky Astanus Booth Earklyon**** :**

Prince/King of Vienna

Son of Erendor Earklyon

Member of Earklyon family

Enemy of Brandon and Stella

Born in 20 March 1889

---

_The King of Vienna, and the only son of the Earklyon family. He took his father's place as king after his death, and knows about the deal between Radius and his father. The fiance of Stella's, and was determined to marry Stella because of their realm._

_His features are middle blond, sapphire eyes and dark brown eyebrows. And he's the male Antagonist of this story.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Andy Candolebonte ****Bridges Domino(Earklyon):**

Son of Erendor Earklyon

Son of Volumnia Bridges Domino

Brandon's mysterious maternal Cousin

Currently a High Rank Warrior of the celestial kingdom

Half older Brother of Sky, Treat Earklyon's family as enemies

---

_The illegitimate son of_ _Erendor, considered as Sky's half older brother. Saved by the king of Celestial King during the Domino massacre, trained to be a warrior and a good swordman in order to revenge for his late mother. _

_His appearance is black haired and purple eyes. He is going to be the both __protagonist and_****_Antagonist in this story.  
_

_

* * *

_**Others**_:  
_

**Bliss**

_A white rare Pegasus which was found by Brandon during hunting. Brandon gave this beautiful rare Pegasus to Stella as a gift, which she named it Bliss. It's features were familiar to Bloom, long red hair, except its pink horn and a tattoo-like red burning fire on it's forehead. Later in the chapter, they started to know that this was not an ordinary Pegasus._

_It was revealed that it was actually belongs to Celestial kingdom, and have magical powers too.  
_

**King ****Amadeus:**

_The King of Celestial Kingdom, whom saved Andy from the Domino Massacre. He appears to be a glowing light which were hidden behind the clouds, his features are unknown._

* * *

_  
This story will take places as soon as possible, and the reason of why the story would be much more easier to complete is because of a friend's help =P_

_And who knows the ending would be happily ever after, or a tradgery? You know, star crossed lovers!!!!!_

_xoxo-Joy_


	2. Chapter 1: Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1: Romeo and Juliet

"_Wow sis, what happen next? Will Romeo and Juliet be together again?" asked the 10 years old blonde haired princess, whom is now listening to a bedtime story from her sister. _

"_Sadly, no." replied the 16 years old red haired princess. "Romeo thought Juliet died, so he consume poison and lay lifeless, beside Juliet. When Juliet woke up and saw her beloved Romeo died, she took out the dagger of his and stabbed herself through heart, lay dead beside Romeo." _

"_That's… so mean!" cried the blonde haired princess. "If they are in love, why can't they be together?"_

"_Stella, listen to me. Even though their story ends with a tragedy, their loves are still alive. So you got to learn from them, if you love that person, you have to cherish every moment till death." The red haired princess wiped her tears away, "No matter what happened, you guys have to be together."_

"_Sis, I will remember that." Replied Stella, "And I will remember that forever and ever."_

"_Good, Stella could you promise me one thing?"_

"_What is it sis?" asked Stella, looking at her sis. She knows that her sister is not happy because of her tears in her eyes, and her expression have betrayed her feelings. But still, she doesn't want to say it out, as she doesn't want to hurt her sister. _

"_I have to go to a far far away place." She speaks with a soft but almost crying tone. "Promise me that you will continue to live, even without me?"_

"_Sis, why are you leaving? Don't you love me anymore?" asked the curious Stella, her sister sighed, stroking her beautiful blonde hair and looked at her. _

"_I love you Stella, I always do." She replied, "Now, get to sleep my dear little sister." Stella nodded and laid her head onto the pillow, and slowly she begins to fall asleep. The red-haired princess took out an envelope and puts beside her pillow, kisses her sister's forehead and got up to switch off the lamps and closed the door. She walked back to her bedroom, which was just right next to Stella's. After she has switches on the lamps, she spotted a 17 years-old male servant whom is in front of her. The red-haired princess's eyes were surprised, but sadness tears begin to fall from her eyes.  
_

"_Brandon," she called. "I'm sorry that—"_

"_No Bloom," replied Brandon, "I'm the one whom should be sorry. If I confess to the king our relationship you wouldn't—"_

"_Brandon, if I spilled you out you will be sentenced to death." Replied Bloom, "The past is the past, I do not wish to mention it again."_

"_But Bloom, King Radius thought that you and prince Sky of Earklyon—"_

"_Something did happened between the both of us at that night, you can't deny it! Plus, he got me pregnant, the baby's gone and we are going to be wedded! That's the fact that neither you nor me will be able to change."  
_

"_But he forced himself onto you that night!" cried Brandon, "He ruined your reputation, you should have told your father, and the king and queen of Vienna! " _

"_Do you think that they will believe me?" Bloom replied that she is unable to control her emotions and started to shred even more tears . Brandon then threw a hug to his beloved immediately, but got pushed away by Bloom after a few seconds.  
_

"_Brandon." called Bloom. "Tomorrow's is the day and—"_

"_Can can just leave here now and—"_

"_If you really do love me, just promise me one thing!" plead Bloom, looking on his eyes. She slowly took out her necklace and put it on Brandon's hands, and quickly wipe away her tears. Brandon then started to shred a tear and held out another identical necklace that is wearing on his neck.  
_

"_Please, take care of Stella. Please take good care of her, she's the only person whom I worried the most." Brandon nodded his head, holding her necklace tightly and break down into tears.  
_

_"I love you Brandon, I'll always do." She cried, and slowly put her lips onto his. After a few seconds, they break the kiss._

"_Bloom, I love you." he said, "I will respect your choice, and I am sorry." Brandon then sneaks out sneakily and Bloom shuts the door after that. Then, she walks towards her desk and picked up her dairy from the drawer, and started to write on a new blank page. She put back the dairy, and there she took out a bottle of liquid, a liquid of poison and drink it without any hesitation.  
_

* * *

_The first chapter of the story, Romeo and Juliet. For those whom are Bloom's fans outta there, please don't kill me! It's sad that she's dead, but think back. If she's alive, she would get tortured by that Sky, ain't right? So, just let her die. It's the best way to get rid all these pains =P_

_And for those whom said that I got the ideas from the anime, RomeoXJuliet, BINGO! Oh well, only for the realms and the tree thing, but I'm still the one whom think about this story! Yuppie~_

**Please review review!!! More reviews, more better! So that I can update all my stories asap!!!!!! Yaa, so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! THIS WOULD BE THE BEST STORY I HAD EVER WROTE, lol xD**


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback

Chapter 2: Flashback

"Princess Stella!" called a blue haired maid. "King Sky of Vienna has just arrived and King Radius wants you to meet him in the Grand Hall immediately!"

"Okay, I'm coming Chimera!" replied the 16 years old blond. She quickly walked out of her bedroom to follow her maid.

"Stella my dear!" cried her father as they reached the Grand Hall, "Come and greet King Sky!"

"Welcome to Neo Verona, your majesty" Stella greeted with a graceful bow.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, princess Stella" Sky replied as he took her hand and placed a small kiss on it, never looking away from her.

"You should know why he is here, right?" the King said, a hint of anticipation in his voice. Stella nodded her head and sighed.

"I promise that princess Stella will have a fabulous wedding." Sky smiled at Stella, but she could only give him a fake smile in return.

"Daddy, can I go to the gardens for a moment, I think I need some fresh air." Stella asked. Her father nodded his head, indicating that she could go. She smiled and quickly walked out of the grand hall, to go to the royal gardens.

"Princess, the flowers are blooming really beautifully." Chimera said.  
Stella plucked one of the yellow flowers and smelled it. She smiled at the heavenly sent and looked up at the Sky.

"Today's weather is great," sighed Stella. "I wonder if I'm able to see such a beautiful weather again if I'm married to King Sky."

"Princess, I think that King Sky is a really good person." Said Chimera "He will make you happy, do not worry about that."

"You really think so Chimera?" Stella asked.

"I'm sure of it princess."

Stella smiled kindly at her maid; maybe she would find happiness with King Sky. She had to say that he was quite handsome and also had beautiful eyes. Suddenly a memory came flowing back to her as she tried to remember the few times that she had seen Sky in her child years. The last time she had saw him was on that one dreadful night. She closed her eyes in vain, trying to block out the memory as images rushed through her head.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sis, I can't sleep I—" the 10 years old Stella wailed as she walked in to her elder sister's bedroom but was stopped abruptly when an item came flying towards her. She quickly avoided it by using the door as a shield. She heard voices inside, not only her sister's but also that of a man, someone else was inside. She opened the door a little, just enough for her to see what was going on in her sister's bedroom. Prince Sky was hovering over what appeared to be a naked Bloom, her body partly covered by the blankets of her bed, holding her wrist in death grip above her head. She noticed that Sky was dressed in an untidy attire.  
"Don't you ever treat a prince like that," he roared to her sister, "And especially your fiancé."_

_"You monster!" Bloom yelled back at him. Sky turned his head, glaring at Bloom fiercely._

_"What are you going to do? Are you going to accuse me? What we did was normal Bloom. You can't say I attacked you because me and you are already engaged!" he yelled back, "It's normal for a couple to do this. I know we are supposed to wait until the wedding night but we did it a little earlier, isn't it right sweetheart?"_

_Bloom was speechless. More tears came cascading down her cheeks as it sunk it that he was telling the truth; she couldn't harm him by telling what he did.  
Stella also started crying as she saw her sister cry. But by accident, she let out a small noise, which attracted both of theirs attention._

_"Who's there?" Sky yelled. Stella knew she was caught so she slowly opened the door and walked in. Sky looked up, surprised that someone had heard their conversation. He quickly flattened the crooks from his cloths and walked out of the room, acting like nothing happened.  
Stella ran to her sister after he had gone, pulling her into a bear hug, she had come here for comfort, but it seemed she had to comfort her sister now.  
"Oh Stella…" Bloom cried, hugging Stella tighter.  
_  
_**End of flashback  
**_  
_Did that night had anything to do with Blooms death?_  
Stella was ripped from her thoughts as her maid called her." Princess Stella, are you alright?"

"Huh, I'm fine Chimera." Replied Stella, "I'm kind of tired actually, could you bring me back to my room?"

"Yes princess," Chimera replied and guided her to her bedroom. The memory of earlier still clouding her mind made her not see the man that was coming from the opposite direction. A man, who was in his twenties walked by and accidentally bumped against Stella, which caused her to fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Updated! I have to specially thanks waterbendergirl101 for the editing of this chapter, love her! *hugz*

**xo: Sorry that it taking me too long to update this story, my brain keep forgetting about it! Arrh, screw my damm brain man, it would be good if I'm left-brained! Damm!** ** Anyway hope ya guys review, please please review kay?**

_**xoxo-Joy xD**_


	4. Chapter 3: Brandon

Chapter 3: Brandon

"Princess, are you alright?" Chimera asked while grabbing Stella's arm to hoist her up. "How dare you—" she started, glaring at the man but was stopped when Stella placed her hand on her arm.  
"No Chimera, don't." Stella said, "He didn't do it on purpose, don't blame him, I fell because I was so lost in my thoughts."

"Princess?" the man asked in surprise , "Are you… _Stella_?"  
Stella looked surprised at the man, now seeing him clearly for the first time. His brown hair, his rich melodious voice, those familiar eyes, he was someone she knew from the past and that's when it clicked, _he was her sister's boyfriend._  
"_Brandon_," Stella breathed as she could finally put a name to the face.  
"_Stella_" he asked again.  
Chimera suddenly stepped forward and slapped Brandon across the face.

"How dare you call her highness by name!" she yelled, "You lowly servant —" but once again she was cut off by Stella  
"Enough Chimera," yelled Stella, "If there's nothing else, I would like it if you go back to your room."

"But—"

"Now Chimera, I'm not in the mood to argue" roared Stella

"I'm sorry your highness, please excuse my horrible behavior, it won't happen again" Chimera said with, a hint of humiliation clearly audible. She quickly turned around and headed back to the castle.  
Stella looked up at Brandon again and took a step closer until she was standing right before him.  
"I'm so sorry for Chimera's behavior Brandon, she didn't knew that I knew you from the past." Apologized Stella while lifting her hand up to softly stroke the red, swollen spot where Chimera had hit him. A jolt of electricity ran through her as their skins made contact. Surprised by her own boldness she quickly let her hand drop to her side.

"I thought you had left Neo Verona, and now you are here, why are you back?"

"I've just graduated from the knight's training school and was assigned to Neo Verona palace as the King's squire." Brandon replied.  
"_Ow_" Stella whispered. She looked up to see that Brandon was studying her.  
"It's been 6 years and I almost didn't recognized you."Brandon said, "You have become a well grown and a beautiful princess" he smiled "j_ust like your sister_."

"Thanks," replied Stella, "But I'm not nearly as good as my sister." Tears threatened to come at the thought of her sister. She tried to take out her handkerchief but because of her clumsiness she let it fall to the floor.  
When she was about to bend to pick it up Brandon stopped her "Let me do it, princess" he smiled while bending down to pick up the handkerchief. "Here you go" he said while taking her hand and placing the handkerchief in it.  
"_I miss her too_" he whispered while wiping the tears away that had fallen. There it was again, that tingling feeling when they touched. She almost felt herself leaning in to his hand but she corrected herself immediately. It's just that his hands felt so familiar. She got the same feeling from them like when her sister used to touch her when comforting her. Again a moment from the past clouded her mind.

_**Flashback  
**  
"Stella, be careful!" her ten year old sister Bloom cried while chasing after the very enthusiastically 4 year old Stella. But the words fell to deaf ears as she kept running, still thinking it was a game. While looking back to if her see was still behind her she didn't see the lump in the carpet, making her trip._

_"Stella!" Bloom cried as she saw her sister falling.  
Stella closed her eyes, preparing for the pain that would come but she didn't feel anything. When she cracked one eye open to see that she was hovering a few inches above the floor while she was held by two strong arms encircling her waist. The eleven year old Brandon hoisted her up until she was in a standing position again. This was the first time that Stella had felt his touch._

_"Thank you," Stella replied blushing. Brandon just gave her a weak smile and bowed._

_"Stella," her sister cried as she saw that she was still standing. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned as she crouched before her sister, checking for herself that she was alright.  
"Thank you for helping her" Bloom said a pink blush visible on her cheeks. Brandon started to blush, too. Stella started to giggle as she saw the two of them blushing fiercely because of each other's presence._

_"Brandon blushed!" Stella cried , smiling and giggling happily. Brandon started to blush even more, and Bloom stopped Stella for teasing Brandon._

_"Boy!" suddenly a guard came rushing towards them and grabbed Brandon's arms, "You should be in the kitchen! Now hurry up!" he shouted while pushing him in the right direction._

_Stella and Bloom exchanged looks, watching as Brandon was carried away by the guard. _

**_End of flashback_**

"Princess Stella, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Stella shook her head, making the lasts parts of the memory disappear. "I'm fine thank you" she replied as she stepped away from his touch. If she didn't know better she could swear that she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes when she stepped away.

"If there's nothing else, I have to report to King Radius," he replied coldly and walked off.  
Stella watch him walk of and smiled contently at herself, she was happy that she had seen him again. On the way back to her room she couldn't stop thinking about him. When she entered her room she first went to her drawers, taking out an old diary and envelope. She tossed the envelope aside and started flipping through the book, reading the contents inside…

* * *

update, UPDATE! Another chapter of the cute couple and once again, thanks to waterbendergirl101 for helping me out. Teehe, I just can't stop thanking her xD

**Anyway, please review**! I'm sure that next chapter will be even more better and interesting =)

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	5. Chapter 4: Bloom

Chapter 4: Bloom 

--

**_10 December 1900_**

_Every year my birthday is hardly celebrated, most of the time it's even forgotten by my father. Then a week later he remembers his mistake and tries to correct it by giving me meaningless presents like gowns and jewelry. Luckily there is still Stella, that lovely sister of mine. Thank god that I have her. I though this year would be exactly the same, if it was not for Brandon. He was such a sweet boy; unfortunately he was just a kitchen aid, so normally I wasn't even allowed to speak to him. But this afternoon when I was strolling in the gardens he pulled me aside and gave me this diary, together with a lavender bookmark. He said I could use it to write all my happy moments in it, so that I will be able to remember them when I'm older.  
So I could say that this is my first diary entry, in which I tell you about my 10th year old birthday. I decided that seeing this diary is a present from Brandon, I'll use it wisely. That means that I'm only going to use it to write what happened every year during my birthday. Thank you Brandon for this present, you're my only trust worthy friend in this world.  
_

**Bloom-**

--

**_10 December 1901_**

_This is my second entry, which means that my 11th birthday has arrived. This year my father threw me a grand birthday party. After the party I sneaked out to the royal gardens to meet Brandon. This year my birthday present from him was a necklace, which was identical to the necklace, a heart shaped necklace, that I bought him for his birthday. He told me that he had a lot of trouble finding a necklace identical to the one I had given him, he had looked half over town to find it, but the necklace was slightly different to his, my name was craved in it this time. I was really happy at the moment that I pulled him in for hug. The moment I hugged him I felt a sudden feeling. It felt somewhat like when I gave a hug to Stella but it felt much more stronger, it was like a jolt of electricity, but I liked it. Thank you once again Brandon, thank you…  
_**  
Bloom-**

--

**_10 December 1902_**

_I'm 12 this year, and father threw me, to my surprise, another grand party. But the moment he introduced the royal family of Earklyon, who are the rulers of Vienna, I sensed that the party wasn't only to celebrate my birthday. I liked the king and queen, but their son was an annoying little brat. He just liked to show off and on top of that he bullied my little sister Stella, I hate him! I hoped Brandon would be there, but sadly he had to go back to his hometown for his grandma's funeral. I felt sad for him and missed him too! I looked forward to my birthday because I knew that meant that I could spend some time with him, lately I can't stop thinking about him! This feeling is getting stronger and stronger. Mother once told me about her feelings to father and I think it is similar to my feelings for Brandon! Is this really love that I'm feeling or is it just an infatuation? I hope that Brandon and I can talk when he gets back and hopefully I will find an answer to the things I'm feeling then.  
_  
**Bloom-**

**--  
**

_**10 December 1903**  
_  
_I'm thirteen this year, and I'm getting worried about Brandon even more every day. He should be back by now, what takes him so long? Did something happen to him? Oh please, hear my prayer. I really hope Brandon is alive and well, I can't lose him! Not now, not when I finally found someone to share my feelings with._

_Oh Brandon, where are you, are you ever coming back to the castle, are you ever coming back to me?_

**Bloom-**

**--**

**_10 December 1906_**  
_  
Today was the happiest day of my life. When father told me I was to be wed with prince Sky , I thought that I had lost Brandon forever. I had given up all hope for a live with love until Brandon appeared at my bedroom window. He proclaimed his love for me and swore that not even a kingdom could rip us apart. I had given him my soul my love and my loyalty but tonight I have also given myself to him. We made love for the first time and it was exactly like I thought it would be. He was sweet and gentle though his kisses were passionate. I can honestly say that I'm completely and unconditionally in love with him. Despite all that we've been through, nothing can stop us to love each other. I will try my very best to break of the engagement with prince Sky, I don't long for wealth, I would rather be the wife of a kitchen boy than a the queen to a king._  
**  
Bloom-**

--

_**30 December 1906**_

_O fortuna what have I done? I lost my only chance at a life with love. Why was I stupid enough to believe that Sky's intentions were serene when he offered me to share a drink with him. I should have known better then to trust him. The minute the wine passed my lips I could feel that something was wrong. It was like me body wasn't attached anymore to my brain, I didn't have any control of my actions. Sky guided me to my bedroom, reassuring that it was just the alcohol and that sleep was the only cure. I can't even remembered what happened next, I woke up with a naked Sky hovering over me. I tried to push him away, but he was to strong. Dear god I am so ashamed of myself. And to make matters worse my dear sister showed up, I can still remember her tear-strucked face.  
_ **  
Bloom-**

--  
_**  
15 February 1907**  
My fears have come true. Now I will be forever reminded of the mistakes that happened that night with Sky because of the child that is growing in me. And despite the evil way it was conceived, I can't stop myself for caring for the child._

**Bloom-**

--

**21 February 1907**

_It's gone. I lost it. I didn't even notice it until my maid told me that my dress was stained with blood. I begged her not to tell my father any of this but he got the truth out of her. My father was furious, he couldn't control his actions anymore and slapped me. That was the first time my father raised his hand to me. He immediately changed the wending date to next month. I can't go on like this. My life is completely ruined. The only thing that is keeping me alive is the thought of Brandon. I pray to god every night, asking him for Brandon's forgiveness. His love is the only thing that is keeping me attached to this world.  
_  
**Bloom-**

--

_**19 March 1907**_  
_  
Tomorrow is my wedding day but I will not be alive to see it. If I can't live the life I want to then I don't want to live. I doubted a long time if this was the right decision. I was worried about Stella but when I saw her today with Brandon I was reassured. I know he can take over my roll and be like a brother to her. I know that she will grow up into a beautiful princess, my only fear is that my duty as crown princess to marry Sky is going to be passed onto her._

Brandon, Stella I love you guys. I will miss both of you, please be strong even though I'm gone. My love of you guys will remain in your hearts forever, remember that.

Goodbye my sister, my love, and Neo Verona.  
**  
Bloom-**

--

Stella closed the diary as tears started to fall on it's cover. She puts the bookmark back in it and quickly puts the diary away in her drawer. Because of her quick movements and envelope fell out of the diary. With shaking fingers she opened it and started reading, already knowing the heart breaking words that were in it.

Stella Honey, after reading this letter you should know that I have left this cruel world. I hope you will stay strong for me and treat Brandon as your elder brother and show him the same love and devotion that you showed towards me.

_Dear sister, I have nothing to give you. All I had is a dairy, which Brandon had given to me as a birthday present when I was 10. I'm now giving it to you, please cherish it and do not let any other people know about the contents of this dairy. I will no longer be by your side, please take care of yourself, father and Brandon. Please do not cry for me, my love for you will remains alive inside your heart, please remember that.  
_

_Your beloved sister,_

Bloom

"Sister, I miss you..." Whispered Stella

* * *

**xoxo:**_ Sorry for taking so long! I know you guys are impatient for this story, so while my beta reader waterbendergirl101 is back alive in FF, I'll try my best to correct my mistakes in this story and continue, of course. If you really do love this fanfic, please review. _

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**EDITED: **_waterbendergirl101is back! =D  
_

**  
**  
_xoxo-Joy_


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

Brandon was at the royal garden, strolling around the surroundings. He looked down at those beautiful flowers that were grown under the tree. He walked towards and gave the beautiful lavenders a gentle touch. He sighed, and suddenly a memory flows back to where he spend the most happiest and beautiful night with his deceased beloved.

---

**Flashback**

_17 year-old Brandon is climbing up to a tree, which is located near to Bloom's bedroom balcony. When he finally got up there, he saw Bloom was breaking in tears, while he himself felt heartbroken when he saw Bloom cries. He knocked the window for a few times until Bloom turned back and saw him outside the window. _

_She stopped crying after seeing him outside her bedroom window while her eyes grew widen and was unable to believe that the person she loved is actually outside her bedroom balcony. _

_"Brandon?" she whispered and got up, runs to the balcony and open the window. Brandon sneaks in and immediately, threw a hug on her. _

_"You don't know how much I've missed you." Cried Bloom, "I thought you were gone forever!"_

_"Bloom, I am sorry." He apologized, looking at her sapphire eyes. "I should have come back fast, but—" Bloom puts her finger onto his mouth, and slightly smiled at him. _

_"I am glad that you're back," she whispered, "I really do."_

_"I brought you a gift." He smiled and took out a small bouquet of nicely wrapped lavenders. "Your favorite, I hope it will cheer you up." Bloom smiled while Brandon handed it to her._

_"Thank you," she looked up with a cheerful smile. "You still remember that I love lavenders?" Brandon nodded; suddenly he put his hands onto her shoulder, and planted a kiss onto her forehead. _

_"I do Bloom," he said, "I remember. I've been recalling our moments together in the past, and it just make me misses you more. I just can't stop thinking about you, and I can't explain that feelings. It just getting stronger and stronger day after day, and I just can't stop missing you."_

_"So you mean…"_

_"I love you Bloom. I know that I am just a kitchen aid, but I just can't hide this feeling from you anymore. I love you, I seriously do." Bloom then again, break down into tears and sat on her bed. _

_"But, I can't." cried Bloom, "You should know that I am engaged to Prince Sky of the Earklyon family, the rulers of Vienna. My father just doesn't want to listen to me, he insisted on this engagement. Nobody are able to change his decision!" _

_"Believe me Bloom," he looked at her, "I will try my best to help you get out of this engagement. Though I can't give you a royalty life, but I swear to god that I will love you forever. I love you Bloom, no matter what happened, nothing are able to separate us apart." _

_"Brandon," sighed Bloom. "I—I do not know how to explain. But, I am certainly sure that I, Bloom __Francesca Sparks Solaria willing to be a kitchen aid's wife rather than a queen to a king, or a princess to a prince. I love you Brandon, I really do." Slowly, she planted a kiss onto Brandon, and this kiss turns out to be a slow, passionate kiss._

**END**

**----**

"I miss you." He whispered, "I am sorry Bloom. I should have take you away from here, I am sorry…"

"Hey you!" a man yelled, Brandon turned back and looked, and almost look furious after seeing that person.

"What are you doing here, in the royal garden?" The man yelled again, walking towards to him. "Do you know what is this place?"

"Sorry sir," he apologized. "I am the new squire of this castle, and I've just arrived today." He looked up at that person who is observing him, the blue eyes and blond hair that makes him recall about Bloom's death.

"You look familiar to me," he said.

"Sir, I am once a kitchen boy for the Solaria royalties." He replied, "My name is Brandon."

"Brandon. Humm, have we met before?" he asked.

* * *

**xoxo:** Okay, you guys might be surprised that "_Why I have suddenly updated this story?_" Ok, because I do not want to leave it dead. Though I have almost finish writing the story, but I still have to edit some and it will took quite a lot of time. Also, I still have to start thinking for the sequel of this story **(SURPRISED?)** and my other fanfics. So ya, be patient ya guys! Love ya!

_**xoxo-Joy **_


	7. Chapter 6: Like Sister, like Sister

Chapter 6: Like Sister, like Sister

"Sir, I think it's normal that you meet some kitchen aid once or twice. I am positive that we didn't meet before."

"Oh ok, but what are you doing here then?" he questioned, again.

"I was curious about these beautiful lavenders." Brandon replied, "I'm sorry for invading the royal garden without permission." Sky just observe him and sighed, with a fake smile on his face.

"It's alright, you may go now." He said, and watched Brandon thanked him and walks off. Sky left, questioned and wondering about the squire, Brandon.

* * *

"Princess, you know that it's inappropriate for you to go hunting during the wedding preparations!" Chimera tries to stop Stella, "Plus, you're a princess!"

"So what?" Stella stood there and looked at Chimera seriously at a moment or two, "Daddy promised me that I am allowed to do whatever I wanted before the wedding, ok?" Chimera kept quiet, while Stella rolled her eyes and walk away. Brandon saw that and chase after her, calling her name.

"Stella, Stella!" called Brandon, while Stella turned back and looked. Suddenly, she felt her heartbeat was getting faster and faster at the moment she saw Brandon. Her rosy cheeks started to blush even redder and also holding tight her fist.

"Yes?" she speaks softly. Brandon starches his head and looked down, and greeted her with a bow.

"Nothing." He replied, "I heard your waiting maid calling you, so I—"

"To check on me?"

"No no! It's my job to protect you princess."

"Can you don't be so formal towards me?" Stella gave him a stern look "I prefer you calling me by name." Brandon looked down on the ground, speechless.

"Brandon I order you to look at me now!" she yelled, while Brandon looked up afraid. Stella gave him a smile while Brandon's eyes grew widen, and saw an image of his beloved Bloom smiling.

"Bloom…" he whispered.

"Brandon?" called Stella, "Brandon?"

"Huh?" Brandon shakes his head and looked up at Stella again. "Yes?"

"What happened? You didn't react while I'm calling your name!" Brandon started scratching his head, and was about to reply to the princess.

"Never mind." Stella interrupted, "Do you mind go hunting with me?"

"Err, I thought you dislike hunting." Said Brandon. Stella rolled her eyes and grabbed Brandon's hand, and then gives a dead glare to Chimera.

"I got my own personal bodyguard right now, so don't mind?" snapped Stella, "As a princess, I order you that you'll stay out of my business! Come on Brandon." Then she pulled Brandon with her, walking away while leaving the speechless Chimera there alone.

_She was holding my hand, tight like Bloom used to. I can't help but thinking that her personality is like her sister, well except a little bit willful of course. I just can't believe that Radius make the same mistake all over again, had such a beautiful princess engaged to a beast._

"Brandon?" I heard that angelic voice calling my name once again. Oh god, I didn't know that we are outside the castle and the carriage was just in front of me.

"Brandon, you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Of course I am Princess Stella!" I replied. I looked down while discovered that my hands are still holding hers, I immediately let go of it.

"Sorry." She said, while I noticed her rosy cheeks are getting redder.

"It's alright Princess. But are you sure it's the best time to go hunting?" I immediately changed the subject, as I do not want to create any misunderstanding. I know the king will punish Stella if there's a misunderstanding between her and me.

"Actually, I don't like hunting." She replied, "It's just an excuse for me to sneak out the castle."

"I see. You're like your sister kind of way. She always lied to the king that she wanted to go hunting when she wanted to sneak out from the castle. I am always her tour guide whenever we sneaked to the town, it's pretty embarrassing."

I noticed her smile faded, oh no I should not have mentioned Bloom. What have I done?

"I'm sorry," I apologized for my mistakes, "I shouldn't have mentioned her in front of you."

"It's alright." I heard her reply, and saw her face with a smile again. "Hey Brandon can we go that place so that the guards will never find us. Just for a while please?"

"What place?" I was confused, not knowing what she was talking about.

"The place, where you used to bring my sister along." Immediately, I remember.

_It was that old palace where it was full of beautiful Lavenders._

"I'm sorry. I've mentioned my sister again, how silly of me. It's alright if you don't want to go there."

"No Princess, you're not silly! It's just nearby anyway, I can bring you there." I said, not to disappoint Stella.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" asked Stella, "Come on, give me a ride! You don't want me to walk right?"

"Err, of course!" While Stella smiled at me, then getting into the carriage. I don't know why I feel a satisfaction when I see her smile; it's like a similar feeling whenever Bloom and me sneaked out from the castle.

_I immediately sit in front of the carriage, giving the horses signal to move and the carriage started to move._

* * *

**xoxo: ** I have updated this story, finally! Read my latest chapter of "HURT" for my message!

xoxo-Joy

Review Review please! =)


	8. Chapter 7: Massacre of the Domino Family

Chapter 7: Massacre of the Domino Family

In that old palace, there's a beautiful maiden walking around the place and picking up some lavender that grows from the ground.

"Hey," called a voice. She turned back and saw a guy walking towards her; she ignored it and continues picking lavenders.

"You know that if you keep staying here, you'll be exposed." He said.

"Just give me a break Andy." Spoke the maiden, "I just need a refresh of a memory here, I'll leave as soon as possible."

"I know, but it's one of his fearful memory too." He said, "And mine as well."

"I know. But I hope all hatred can be buried once in for all, you know that."

"You did not witness these fearful incident before, of course you won't understand! Especially him, he witness his own father got murdered by—"

"I told you not to mentioned that again!" the maiden threw the lavenders onto the ground and glare at him angrily. After a few seconds, she ran out of the palace with her tears on her eyes.

"Cry baby." He whispered. Just then, he heard some noises coming towards them, immediately he runs out from the palace. After a while, Stella and Brandon stepped into the palace.

"It's beautiful." Whispered Stella while she saw a field of lavenders in front of her. "It's impossible for these flowers to survive in such a old… place…" Immediately, she walked to the lavenders and pick up some of them.

_This place is just so familiar, why do I felt that whenever I stepped into this old palace? Every time when I stepped into this place, my head start to hurt a lot. Wait, what's that covered with lavenders?_

_I walked towards the lavenders and slowly revealed it; it was a symbol that was craved on a stone tablet._

_Suddenly, some images started to flow inside my mind. _

_I'm standing at the exact spot of the old palace like before, the difference is the palace is quite new, and it seems like this is a grand hall. But why is there corpse everywhere?_

_Suddenly I heard a woman yelled. _

_I quickly ran up and see, it was the previous king of Vienna standing in front of a lady. Wait, why there is blood all over the place? Why is the ex-king of __Vienna __'s sword are covered with blood? _

_What is this all about?_

_Suddenly, I heard another voice. Curiously, I ran up again to see what's going on. This time I saw 2 men, one is looking at the other furiously while the other is… surprisingly its King Radius. _

_What is he doing here?_

_And who's that man over there? He looks really familiar, and he doesn't looks like an ordinary solider either. _

_"Radius," speaks a guy. "I can't believe that you have betrayed me in order to take my throne."_

_He's the ruler of this palace? Impossible!_

_"No Oritel, I was forced by Erendor!" I heard Radius said, "He got Luna, and I got to do it for the sake of her and my daughter!"_

_"What about Miriam?" The brunette man that Radius called Oritel yelled. "She is Luna's best friend! Why do you have to kill her?"_

_Who is she? Why Radius killed her?_

_"I didn't!" yelled back Radius, "Erendor did it, not me!" _

_Is it that red-haired lady who I saw just now? _

_"You, monster!" Suddenly, I saw Radius's sword stabbed through Oritel's body, leaving him dead on the ground, lying on the pool of blood. _

_My head hurts even more when I saw that, why?_

_"I'm sorry." I saw Radius shredded a tear and immediately rubbed it away and walk away from the scene. _

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_"Papa." I suddenly heard a tiny voice appeared from nowhere, my head started to hurt even more. _

_Suddenly, everything went black. _

_

* * *

_

"Brandon, BRANDON!" called a voice, while I slowly open my eyes and saw a gleam of lights. I looked up and saw Stella, her worried expression. I immediately got up and looked around, noticed that the scenario that I saw just now is gone.

"What happened just now?" I asked.

"You suddenly collapsed onto the ground and went unconscious just now." She replied, "Are you alright?"

_I nodded my head_

_And saw that symbol that carved on the stone tablet is still there. _

"What's that?" Stella looked at that craved symbol curiously, and touched it.

"I am not sure either, it just give me headaches after I saw that thing." I replied truthfully, "Some images popped out from my mind, and I don't know what's that."

"This looks like a symbol of a royal family." Said Stella, observing the craving. "But…"

"I think I need some moment, princess." I said and stand up from the ground, "If we don't bring any animals back I think our lies will be exposed."

"Yeah, I know you and sis used to do that." Replied Stella, I'm surprised that she knew that secret between me and Bloom. Maybe Bloom told her, oh well.

"Oh yes, just bring any animals alive! Don't hurt any of them!" she reminded. It just like what Bloom always told me whenever we are leaving this place.

"Sure, no worries. I'll be back soon." I replied and run out from the palace.

* * *

Another update! The italic texts were Brandon's POV. Yes, the scenario is about Radius & Erendor massacring the previous royal family. The symbol that Brandon mentioned is the Domino's family royal symbol.

Anways, please review! I hope to listen every reader's review about this chapter, so please? =)

**xoxo-Joy**


	9. Chapter 8: The Tree

Chapter 8: The Tree

The maiden was sitting on a rock, covering her left bare leg as it has a deep cut on it. She is using her hand to stop the bleeding, as there's nothing she can find to stop the wound bleeding furiously.

"Looks like you hurt yourself." Speaks Andy who suddenly walked out from the bushes, looking at her.

"Shut up." She snapped back, "You think I want it to be this way? Can't you just help me to stop the bleed?"

"You're an _immortal_." Andy replied, "No matter how hard King Amadues train me, I am still a mortal and will never become a immortal. I thought immortal wouldn't get hurt or attacked by just a small tree branch. "

"A immortal can get injured and bleed even though they won't grow old or die." Replied the maiden, "Just get something to stop the bleeding, please, Sir Andy?"

Andy just rolled his eyes and took out a handkerchief and passes it to her.

"Thanks." Said the maiden.

Just then, they hear footsteps coming towards them. They looked up at each other, fearing that their identity will be exposed.

"We have to get out of here." Whispered Andy.

"I… can't." replied the maiden, "I feel, really weak. I don't know what causes this to happen."

"That's why I've warned you not to stay in the mortal world for too long!" said Andy coldly, "I'm not going to bother about you, you should know that."

"Why must you treat me like your enemy everytime? Can't you just help me out so that we both can get out from here?" Andy ignores her words and just walks off, leaving her alone.

"What a un-gentleman, I wonder why father have to let him, a mortal to be in charge of the Celestial Troops."

Suddenly, she heard some noises. She turned back and sees that the bushes behind her are moving, thinking that it was the wind. But when the noise is coming closer, she discovered that it was someone's coming.

"Oh no, I have to transform back before it's too late." Whispered the maiden, and she immediately transformed into a Pegasus.

Brandon pushes the bushes away while walking, but stopped when he saw a Pegasus in front of him. The beautiful Pegasus just looked at him, surprised.

Brandon is unable to take his eyes off the beautiful Pegasus, while observing the Pegasus he noticed a cut on its leg. Immediately, he too out his handkerchief and wrapped it on its legs. He also noticed that there's another blue handkerchief on the ground, presuming to be the Pegasus's owner's.

"Where's your owner? Isn't he or she is here with you?" asked Brandon, while the Pegasus shook its head.

"You're really beautiful, do you mind following me back? I bet Stella will be glad to see such a beautiful and rare Pegasus." The Pegasus just nodded its head, meaning that it's a yes. Brandon then led his and that Pegasuses to the way where Stella is now.

Stella was strolling around the palace, while she reaches the garden and was surprised to see a big but dying tree there.

"Oh dear." Whispered Stella, "Poor tree…"

"_Stella Berneice Asto Solaria._" suddenly a voice appeared.

"Huh?" Stella looked up, surprised. "Who are you and, where are you?"

Suddenly, the palace turns into a dark, but spacious place. Everything went disappeared except the tree that was still in front of her. Stella started to panic, as she has no idea what is happening and why she's here.

"_Stella Berneice Asto Solaria_." Called the voice again, this time she noticed that it was a woman's voice that keeps calling her name.

"What is this thing?" she whispered, while touching the tree truck. Suddenly, the tree started to glow, and a figure float out from the tree. Stella looked up and saw the figure was a woman, but except that she's no human.

"Who are you?" Asked Stella, scared. "Why did you brought me here? Do you know that it's illegal to kidnap a princess?"

"Kidnap?" spoke the woman, "At least it's better than what your father have done to Neo Verona."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Stella.

"And as a daughter of Radius Leontes De Solaria, you must pay for your father's sins."

"What? What do you mean that I have to pay for my father's sins?" The woman didn't speak, but just touches Stella's forehead with her ring finger where Stella started to see some images flowing inside her mind.

* * *

_There was a war; the palace was in a mess, while small fires were everywhere. There are lots of dead bodies in the palace, while some soldiers were stabbing every corpse, killing the ones who are still breathing. _

_In a room, the previous king of Vienna stabbed a woman with his sword. _

_The woman yelled, the previous king of Vienna drew out the sword from her and she collapsed onto the ground, lifelessly on a pool of blood._

_The previous king of Vienna smiled, while staring at the dead lady in front of her. _

_Suddenly, another noise comes above. _

_There are 2 men, while one of them was on the ground, and the other one of them is Radius. _

_"Radius," speaks the guy on the ground. "I can't believe that you have betrayed me in order to take my throne."_

_"No Oritel, I was forced by Erendor!" Radius said, "He got Luna, and I got to do it for the sake of her and my daughter!"_

_"What about Miriam?" The brunette man that Radius called Oritel yelled. "She is Luna's best friend! Why do you have to kill her?"_

_"I didn't!" yelled back Radius, "Erendor did it, not me!" _

_"You, monster!" Suddenly, Radius's sword stabbed through Oritel's body, leaving him dead on the ground, lying on the pool of blood. _

_"I'm sorry." Radius shredded a tear and immediately rubbed it away and walked away from the scene. _

_"Papa." A tiny voice called. _

_

* * *

_

"What?" Stella said, disbelieved. "My father, massacre the whole family of this palace? It can't be. It's not real, is it?"

"As a daughter of him, you must pay for the sins that the Solaria family had created. For that, you must follow your destiny."

"What destiny?"

"Is to die in order to create the new great tree of Neo Verona when the current one dies." Stella stunned after hearing that, she didn't know that the tree in front of her is the Great Tree of Neo Verona, and the legend of the Great Tree is true.

"If this is the Great Tree of Neo Verona, then you are the guardian, Flora right?"

"Yes."

"What will happen to Neo Verona if I don't do anything?"

"Then Neo Verona will be destroyed, the commoners that lives here will die."

"Then what should I do to save this tree?"

"Like I've said, your destiny is to die in order to create the new tree when the old tree dies." Suddenly, another glow comes from the tree. After a while, Stella looked around and discovered that she's back, except that Flora is gone.

"Flora!" called Stella, "I need to talk to you, please come out!"

"Stella!" suddenly another voice distracted her. She turned back and saw Brandon coming towards her, with a Pegasus.

* * *

Wow, it's a pretty long chapter isn't it? Anways, to the readers who are anticipated on my other upcoming fanfics "Momo Love" and "Twilight", I'm sorry to say that you guys have to wait for a while, cause I am working on 3 fanfics, and another upcoming new fanfic. I afraid that I don't have the time to write another few more, I apologised!

But please review, will ya?

**xoxo-Joy**


	10. Chapter 9: Bliss

Chapter 9: Bliss

"Brandon," sighed Stella, relieved.

"Princess, is there something wrong?" asked Brandon, "You don't look so good."

"No, I'm alright." Stella lied. Suddenly, her eyes grew widen and surprised after seeing the Pegasus beside Brandon.

"It's beautiful," whispered Stella. "She just looks like, sis…" The Pegasus then comes closer to Stella, while Stella was dazing at the Pegasus and touches its silky hair.

"Where did you get it?" asked Stella, surprised.

"I found it on the woods nearby." Replied Brandon, "It seems like the owner left her there."

"Poor thing." Stella continues looking at its beautiful Sapphire eyes. "Hey eyes looks just like my sister, isn't it right Brandon?"

"Ya princess, I was shocked too when the first time I saw her. So, I think we have an excuse to say that we hunted a beautiful Pegasus."

"Ya." Replied Stella. "It's getting late, I think we should go back now."

"Sure Princess." They walked out from the palace and Stella got up into the horse carriage, while Brandon put another leash on the Pegasus. He got up onto the Pegasus, and the Pegasus walks and pulls the carriage.

* * *

.

"Where could Stella be?" Said the worried Radius, "I mean even if I promised her to do whatever she wants before her wedding, that doesn't mean that she can go hunting alone!"

"Your majesty, don't worry. She's attended with a squire, I think the squire know what he's doing." Said Chimera, Radius walked towards her angrily and slapped her.

"You think? She's only attended with a lowly squire! What if she's in danger and the squire is unable to protect her? How do you take care of the princess!"

"Sir, don't blame her." Spoke up Sky, "I have already order my troops to look for her, and I think they'll find her." Radius then walks to his throne, sitting while waiting for Stella to be back.

"The Princess is back!" called the guard outside; Radius stood up and saw his daughter walking in. He got up in joy and rushed to Stella.

"Stella, my daughter!" Cried Radius whom is now hugging his daughter. "I was worried about you! Where in the world have you been?"

"Father, I was just going for hunting." Replied Stella, "Look what I brought!" Radius eyes grew widen when he saw the Pegasus that is in front of him.

"Wow, that is one beautiful Pegasus that you captured!" praised Radius.

"I was thinking of keeping Bliss so that we could go hunting together in the future, can I father?" asked Stella, Radius just sighed and nodded.

"Thank you father, I'll go back to my room and rest now." Said Stella and she walks off. Chimera got up from the floor and follow Stella back to her room.

"You." Called Sky and pointed at Brandon. "You're that squire that I met on the royal garden."

"Yes your majesty." He greeted Sky with a bow. "Is there anything that I can serve you?"

"I just want to thank you for protecting my _fiancée_. You may go and bring that Pegasus away now." Brandon nodded and walks out from the castle, bringing the Pegasus as well.

"That boy…" Radius said. "Where do I see him before?"

"He's a kitchen boy and works for your family once, but he left to pursue his education in knight's school." Said Sky, "He may be a lowly commoner, but from his eyes I can see that he is one good swordman."

"You seems to know a lot about this guy, Sky." Said Radius.

"Well, he told me about it." He replied, "Sir, I think I'll go check up on Princess Stella. She's probably tired after hunting, but I have a gift for her."

"Well sure." Agreed the King, "Both of you can also get to know each other better, go on."

"Thank you sir." Sky then leaves the grand hall to look for his Fiancée.

* * *

Chimera is combing Stella's hair after she had helped Stella cleaning her and dressing her up.

"Chimera, I'm sorry that my father punished you." Said Stella, "I'm also sorry for yelling at you this afternoon."

"It's alright princess." Said Chimera, "I know you do not have the intention to yell at me, you just want to go outside that all. I shouldn't have stopped you from going outside."

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking the door. Chimera put the comb onto the table and ran to the living room and opened the door.

"Your Majesty." Greeted Chimera.

"I am looking for Princess Stella, is she still awake?" asked Sky.

* * *

Here's another chapter for Romeo and Juliet. What do you think Sky's intention is to look for Stella?

Review please?

**xoxo-Joy**


	11. Chapter 10: Fear

Chapter 10: Fear

Stella got up from the chair and walk towards the window; she looked at the beautiful sky and the beautiful nature outside.

I wonder if sister is having a good time in heaven. The world outside of this castle is so beautiful, unlike being stucked in here. I'm glad that Brandon actually brought me to the place where he and sis used to go. Though it's not the worldwide I'm seeking, I'm pretty content that I been to the place where sister went before.

"Stella?" I heard a voice that called my name. I turned back and look and saw Sky. What brings him here? Didn't he know that I need a princess break?

"King Sky," Still, I greeted him in a graceful bow. "What brings you here?"

"I just want to check on you if you're asleep or not." He replied, yeah I know you're afraid that I will commit suicide like my sister does.

"I was about to go to bed." I replied. "Wait, where's Chimera?"

"I asked her to go back to her room early." He replied, "I have something for you, it is regarding about our wedding."

"Oh, yes. Our wedding." I sighed, disappointed. "I thought it is months away?"

"Well." He chuckled. Knowing him for years, I didn't know that he could chuckle. What's with him tonight?

"I brought a bottle of wine for you, I hope you like it." He showed the bottle of wine that he hid behind his back. I mean what's with him and wine? He came just because of that?

"Do you want to have a drink?" After hearing that, I feel something's not right. For my point of view on Sky, he can't be that good. Unless….

He is planning a trap on me like what he did to my sister.

I looked up at him, and kindly shook my head. Oh god, I am seriously tried of being fake in front of him.

"No?" he said, I continue to shake my head.

"Thanks for your offer." I said, "But I am really tired. I don't take anything before bedtime, it's unhealthy."

"But it's good before bedtime." He continued. How I wish I could slap on his face twice.

"Thanks but no." I insisted. " You should know that I have gastric problems since young. If I take anything before bedtime my stomach will hurt badly, and you don't want this to happen during our wedding don't you?"

"Or are you just scared that you'll ended up like your sister?" I looked up at him, and saw his expression changed into a stern and angry look.

"I can't remember what you're talking about." I lied.

"You know."

He put his hands onto my shoulder and was trying to kiss me; I pushed him away and give him a deathly glare.

"If you dare to lay a finger on me, you'll regret it."

"Oh and what are you going to do, cry baby?" he said, finally showing his true colours. I immediately went to my bed and took out my sword under it, then drew out my sword, pointed at his face.

"Or you'll get this." I said. His started to fear when the sword was pointing near his neck.

"You should know that I am a very well trained swordwoman, my skills are even better than yours. Though as a crown princess of Neo Verona, I am unable to break off the engagement with you but as a swordwoman, I am able to protect myself."

"But… You should know that you're still mine after we got married." He said.

"So I guess you have to wait till the wedding night." I said, "So before the wedding, you better not lay a finger on me if not… I am sure that you'll be dead."

"How dare you treat a king in this way?" he yelled. "You'll regret in during the wedding night."

"You're welcome." I said, while he just storms off from my room. Oh god, sometimes I am really proud of myself. Though my sister's personality and me are the same, but the only difference is that I'm more willful than my sister.

_But what I fear the most is…_

_What Flora had said to me this afternoon. Am I really going to sacrifice myself for Neo Verona after the tree died? _

_Is it true that Flora told me?_

_If I sacrifice, what will happen to my father?_

_And, what will happen to Brandon?_

_Wait, why do I keep thinking of him?_

_

* * *

_

**Brandon's POV**

_Why am I back here again? What is going on?_

_"Radius," speaks that guy. "I can't believe that you have betrayed me in order to take my throne."_

_Wait, why is this scene replaying all over again?_

_"No Oritel, I was forced by Erendor!" Radius said, "He got Luna, and I got to do it for the sake of her and my daughter!"_

_"What about Miriam?" Oritel yelled. "She is Luna's best friend! Why do you have to kill her?"_

_"I didn't!" yelled back Radius, "Erendor did it, not me!" _

_"You, monster!" Suddenly, I saw Radius's sword stabbed through Oritel's body, leaving him dead on the ground, lying on the pool of blood. _

_"I'm sorry." I saw Radius shredded a tear and immediately rubbed it away and walk away from the scene. _

_"Papa." _

"AHH!" I opened my eyes and looked around, discovered that I'm still in my room. I felt relieved that this is just a dream.

But what is with me?

_What's going on actually?_

_I had a sudden fear that something bad is going to happened._

* * *

_It seems like not much people like this story. =(_

_But never mind, I'll update anyways... BTW, I have some trouble with the next chapter of "Accused." I don't know what to write next, as it was like... craking my brains hard? I need some help for that story! =(_

**So please review and tell me what to do, kindly please? **

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	12. Chapter 11: Suspicion

Chapter 11: Suspicion

_After the next few days, Stella keep thinking about what Flora had told her, but at the same time she can't keep her eyes off to a person, who is Brandon. _

_She knows she can choose not to believe what Flora said, but it just can't stop distracting her, even during her princess lessons. But luckily, Brandon is the only thought that is able to get her concentrate._

_On the other side, Brandon can't stop thinking about the scene he had seen. What is he related to the family that got killed by Radius, and who is that guy Oritel?_

It was afternoon and Stella was at the Horse's stable after her princess lessons. She and Chimera were brushing Bliss's hair.

"Princess, let me do these chores." Said Chimera, "You're a princess, you shouldn't do all these chores."

"It's alright, Chimera." Stella replied, "I am Bliss's owner, I should be doing these. I want to make her feel this place is like her home."

"Bliss is such a great name," Chimera looking at Bliss while touching its forehead, "I can't believe that king radius's squire gave you as a gift, I mean it's such a beautiful and rare Pegasus. He would have given it to King radius and receive some reward or something."

"He won't do that," said Stella, "Because this Pegasus means a lot to him too."

"Why?" asked Chimera

"Because—"

"Princess," suddenly a voice called. Both of them looked back and they saw Brandon coming towards them.

"Princess Stella." He greeted. Stella smiled while she saw him, while continue to brush Bliss's hair.

"Chimera, you may go back." Ordered Stella, while Chimera nodded and walks off. Brandon stepped forward and touches Bliss's forehead, smiling.

"She's doing good," he replied. "Looks like she likes it here."

"Yes, she does." said Stella, "It's such a pity that her owner doesn't want her"

"Bliss?" Said Brandon, "You really named her that? " Stella looked up and nodded, while she can't take her eyes off Brandon.

"Because it was blissful to have a Pegasus like this," Stella said. "Brandon, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Brandon.

"I wanted to know more about you… and my sister…"

Brandon's expression went blank after hearing what she said.

"I know both of you are once lovers." Said Stella. "But—"

"I have something to do, Princess. I'll talk to you later." Brandon headed back and walks off immediately.

_Did I just hurt him? _

_Oh no, I shouldn't have done that._

_

* * *

_

Radius is in his study room, walking around and scratching his head. He kept having flashbacks about the past, the past that he murdered the whole royal family members of Domino.

_That guy, Brandon… Could he be the same Brandon?_

_But it's impossible! I thought Erendor and me killed all of them! _

_And that boy fell into the waterfall with a servant while they are trying to escape. _

_But that pair of eyes, I'll never forget that pair of eyes. _

_That squire's eyes are almost the same as Oritel's eyes. _

The way it looked at me is giving me the fear that my kingdom is in danger

"Sir Radius." I heard a voice called my name, I looked back and felt relieved while I aw Sky coming towards me.

"Sky. What brings you here?" I asked him, he doesn't seem to be in the good mood. What happened?

"Your daughter doesn't like to talk to me much, she seems to be avoiding me."

_Why in the world that Stella could avoid her own fiancé? Unless…_

_Stella is worried that she will end up like Bloom. _

"Well, I'm sorry." I apologized. "I will reprimand my daughter for that."

"That is not necessary." He said. "I just want her to wait patiently for our wedding, so that we can be united like what we should do at the first place."

"Yes of course. Anyway, I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, impatiently.

"I am suspecting that the squire Brandon, is one of the survivor of the Domino family."

_I expected that Sky's expression would turn blank; instead he just rolled his eyes and looked at me angrily._

"I thought you and my father have killed all the people of the Domino family, how can there be a survivor?" he yelled.

"I don't know! His eyes are like Oritel's." I explained.

"If he that Brandon of the Domino family, we won't be working in the Solaria family as a kitchen aid when he was young. He won't be coming back and work in this family again as a squire if he knows that you and my father killed his whole family!"

_After a second thought, I think that Sky might be right. _

_Cause that Brandon should have knew how I killed his family. _

_How I took over Neo Verona_

_How I tried to kill him_

_But for this Brandon, it seems like he doesn't know a single thing. _

"Maybe you're right Sky." I said, "I think I am too paranoid."

"Anyway, I am going back to Vienna today to settle some things, and won't be back for a few months. By the time I came back, I hope Stella is ready to be my bride."

"Of course Sky." I sighed, "No worries, Vienna is much more important. Don't worry about the wedding, I'll take care of the rest."

"Good, I just hope Stella don't disappoint me like what her sister do." He then walks off after finished his sentence.

_Phew thank goodness sake._

* * *

So, Radius started to suspect about Brandon. But Sky was stupid enough to convince Radius that he's not that Brandon who survived from the massacre of the Domino Royal family. Thank you Sky, I appericate your stupidity =P

**Anyways, as most of you guys know that there will be a new fanfic coming up. So, here's a re-schedule of when I'll start writing and post in on fanfiction:**

After completing Hurt & RomeoXJuliet, I will probably start writing the next sequel of Romeo X Juliet II, after that then Romeo X Juliet III. After the RXJ series, I will put all my attention on those incomplete fanfics and try to update as much as I can. While working on my incomplete fanfics, I will start the Twilight Series and other new fanfics... I apologize that it will take a lot of time to complete my task, but... I afraid college life is not going to be easy for me. So, grant me some time kay?

I love ya guys for reading my fanfics, I really do!

**xoxo-Joy**


	13. Chapter 12: Question

Chapter 12: Question

Bliss landed on the old palace where Stella and Brandon went yesterday, and Stella came down and gently tapped Bliss's forehead. She took a deep breath while holding on her cape, and walks into the palace.

"Brandon." Called Stella, after she saw a figure standing at the balcony. She then took every step on the stairs while suddenly she tripped and was about to fall. But thank goodness that a pair of strong arms encircling her waist, she then saw Brandon.

"Are you alright?" asked Brandon, Stella nodded shyly while she immediately got up while pushes Brandon's arms away.

"I thought I saw you at the balcony there." She pointed at the balcony, except that the figure is gone.

"I just got here." Said Brandon. "Come on, let's go down. " Brandon held her hands while walking down to the stairs. They continue walking till they reached outside the palace.

**Stella's POV**

_I felt safe when he was holding my hands, it's just like that feeling… That feeling while I touched him once, it's just…. Warm… _

_Suddenly, he let go of my hands and that skin contact sensation is no longer there. We both looked up at the Sky, looking at the stars. I never expect seeing such a beautiful sky, it's totally unlike the sky I've always seen through the balcony. Those stars, they are shining like a sparkling diamonds. _

"They're beautiful." I spoke, looking upon the stars.

"Bloom used to say that when I brought her here." I heard Brandon suddenly spoke; I turned and looked at him. "Besides loving the lavenders, she also wished upon the start that we could be together for eternality, but… She left me."

_Then I noticed that there are tears falling from his beautiful brown eyes. Looks like they really do love each other a lot. _

"Brandon." I called his name, "Sis doesn't want to see you like that, she have no choice."

"She shouldn't have chosen the path of death." Whispered Brandon, "If at that time, I told the king everything she wouldn't—"

"It's not your fault!" I yelled, as I feel that my eyes are watery and discovered that tears are falling from my both eyes too.

"I'm sorry." He apologized after he looked at me, "I shouldn't have made you cried."

"It's alright." I quickly wiped off the tears with my hands. "Anyway, I have something to give it to you." I took out the diary and show it to Brandon. I noticed that his eyes were full of surprises after seeing the diary and immediately snatches it away from my hands. He keeps looking at the diary while reading the contents inside, and too out the lavender bookmark that was hidden inside the pages. His expression was blank, I called his names twice but he didn't respond. I then started to felt worried for him.

"I work as a kitchen aid in Solaria family when I was 5, cause my grandma is sick and we have no money to find a doctor at that time." He finally talks again, and I felt a little relieved as I finally hear him speak.

"There, I met your sister, Bloom. I remember that I have accidentally tripped and the dishes that were to serve it to the royal family are ruined. The supervisor wanted to punish me for that. But Bloom spoke up for me, and therefore I was not punished. Ever since that, we are friends."

"I see." I replied causally while he continuing his story.

"We planned to keep in contact, but because of our status she is not allowed to talk to me. But at her 10th year-old birthday, I gave her this diary. I didn't expect that she cherish it so much, cause it was just a cheap gift."

_She cherishes it a lot, more than anything. Cause it was not only a gift from you, but also the most meaniful gift she had. Didn't you know it?  
_

"During those days when I was back in my home taking care of grandma, I cannot help but keep thinking of her everyday. Then I discovered that I have fallen for her. I was planning to confess my feelings to her when I got back to the castle, but was devastated when I heard that she was engaged to Sky. But I never give up; I sneak to her balcony and confessed my love for her, so as she."

_But it was the love that was not meant to be. But still, I envy their strength that still keeps them together. _

"After Bloom confessed to me about that night with Sky and her pregnancy, I didn't blame her cause I know it's not her fault for her to get into this. I even planned to acknowledge the baby as mine and even asked Bloom to elope with me."

"But she doesn't right?" I said and I saw Brandon nodded his head, meaning that's a yes. But why she doesn't want to leave the castle with Brandon?

"She wanted to leave with me, but she stay because of you. She loves you and also cares about you. That is why she stays. But after a while, she lost the baby, unexpectedly. we were depressed at that time after hearing this news."

Suddenly, I saw Brandon was holding his fist tight. I know he doesn't want to continue anymore, my heartaches making me feel painful while seeing him like this.

"Brandon, stop. Don't say it anymore." I begged, but he doesn't listen. He still continues.

"King Radius was furious after knowing about her pregnancy, he believed that she seduced Sky that night instead of believing her daughter. Then he arranged her wedding with Sky to be a few days earlier than expected." Finally, he breaks down. Oh god what I have done?

Suddenly, I feel like I am unable to control myself. I ran and hugged him with my arms, like what my sister used to comfort me when I was crying. Why do I hug him? What's going on with me?

"Brandon," I called while trying to hold back my tears. "Please, stop. She doesn't want to see you landed up yourself in this way, please…."

"Stella," I heard him finally calling me by name and I looked up at his brown eyes. "She sacrificed herself not only because for me. She doesn't want to resign to her destiny. She rather dies than living the life she doesn't want."

"I know." I cried.

"Then why are you marrying Sky when you don't love him at all?"

_I do not know what to answer him when he asked me this question._

_I can't answer his question. _

_Cause I myself don't know the answer as well.  
_

Suddenly he put his hands onto my shoulder, while still looking at me. I was feared by his actions, but at the same time I don't resist without a reason.

"Stella," he called my name, again. "I know you since you were a baby, I can see through your eyes that you doesn't want to marry Sky."

"I…. I wanted to leave, but I choose not to." I said. "Because, something holds me back. Something makes me wait, something that tells me not to choose the path of death like my sister, until now…"

"What is it that holds you back?"

_I don't know how to answer him_

_I am confused_

_What should I reply him?  
_

"I'm sorry." I apologized then pushed him away and quickly ran and ride on Bliss; she then quickly flew up to the sky and neither of us looked back.

_Why am I feeling this way?  
_

_Suddenly, I started to recall how my sister felt for Brandon at that time. I recalled the day after my sister's death, I never saw Brandon in the castle again. _

_I also recalled how much I have missed the both of them during those days without them. I was so alone and hoping for death, but I don't have the courage to die not because I am afraid, there's something just holds me back and tell me not to. Until recently, Brandon came back into my life. The tingly sensation when he touched me. The sudden strength that makes me fights back with Sky during that night._

_I actually have known the answer long time ago, but yet I didn't notice it until now._

_I have unconditionally fallen in love with him too._

_It was him that holds me back when I was alone.  


* * *

_**TBC**__

I know this chapter is a little bit crappy, but I want Stella to know that she herself is actually feeling attached to Brandon ages ago. Now let me explain to you:__

As you see, Brandon is already working for the Solaria family before Stella was born. He met Bloom, and the both of them started to play with each other sneakily and falls in love at the same time. During those time, Stella was born. When the first time he met Stella as a baby, he feel attached to her like how he feels for Bloom, except that it was in a brotherly way.

As for Stella, she was quite attached to Brandon ever since she was a baby. Plus, Bloom and Stella are sisters and they are always together. Sometimes Stella was jealous when Bloom and Brandon have skin contacts. She likes Brandon, she knows it. But she thought that it was just a love like she loved her sister, not the fairytale love.

After Bloom died and Brandon left, Stella was all alone. She keep thinking about the both of them, and keep having the flashback of the 3 of them are together and believed that Brandon will return cause he told her that before he leaves. She believed him and waited for him, hoping to see him again.

But when she gets older she forgot about it. She even planned to die _ as she believes__ that this will get her to meet her deceased sister again, but she stopped herself. Because though she have forgotten that she is waiting for Brandon, but the feeling was still there. It was this feeling that actually hold her back and remind her to wait. She doesn't remember what she's waiting for until she met Brandon again._

I think that's how I explain Stella's feelings towards Brandon? It's a little complicated, but you can't deny that love is complicated right? =s

Anways, I hope you guys love the new chapter. The romance between Brandon and Stella have officially sparks, and you'll get to see them together often. Of course, there will be danger, and unexpected surprises.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**__

**xoxo-Joy**


	14. Chapter 13: Take me away

Chapter 13: Take me away

Stella was lying on her bed, and has ordered the servants not to disturb her, as she doesn't feel well. Actually, she kept recalling about what happened yesterday.

"Stella!" called a voice as Stella saw King Radius walked towards her anxiously, with a doctor behind him. "My dear daughter, are you alright? I was told by the servants that you're sick."

"Father, I'm alright." Whispered Stella, "It's just because of the wedding preparations and princess lessons, I felt a little unwell that's all."

"I think it's better for the doctor to check on you." Said King Radius, while stroking his daughter's hair.

"Dad, just tell them to leave." She insisted, "I do not want any people to disturb me, I just need some sleep."

"But honey I—"

"Please father." She begged him, Radius sighed and ordered the servants and doctor to leave.

"Promise me that you won't do this again." Said radius as Stella smiled and nodded her head. Radius smiled at his daughter and walks off. Stella lays her head onto the pillow, thinking about what happened yesterday. She wanted to see Brandon, but she's afraid that Brandon wouldn't want to meet her because of what happened yesterday.

_"Stella?" a voice called, Stella was annoyed that she threw a pillow to the person, thinking that it was Chimera. She looked up to the person once again; to her surprised it was her deceased sister, Bloom._

_"Ouch, you know that hurts right?" spoke Bloom._

_"No way, I think I must be dreaming. My sister is dead, this is not her." Stella spoke, disbelieve._

_"Stella, yes you are in your dreams but I am indeed your sister, Bloom." Bloom sighed, "I think you need to change that attitude of yours, my dear sister."_

_"Sister?" cried Stella, who is now slowly walking towards her. After a close observation, she run towards Bloom and hugged her, crying._

_"You don't know how much I've missed you!" cried Stella, "Even if this is a dream, doesn't wake me up! I want to be with you."_

_"Stella dear, you forgotten about one person." Smiled Bloom, Stella's expression changed as she knows who is Bloom referring to._

_"I know, but… He doesn't want to meet me anyway." Said Stella, "I bet he is angry with me for leaving him down there."_

_"How do you know that he is angry?" asked Bloom, "How do you know that he don't want to see you?"_

_"I… I'm sorry sis. I should have keep myself from him, I know the only person he loves is you but—"_

_"You can't help yourself unconditionally falling in love with him, right?" Stella looked up at her sister surprised; it looks like she knows everything._

_"Ya, but… he won't love me." Said Stella. "He loves you, not me. He thinks I'm a sister to him, like how you love and care about me. Me and him are impossible."_

_"Silly sister, what makes you think that way? All these time, it was him that holds you back. You clearly know that, why are you thinking in such a negative way now?"_

_"I don't want to hurt you, sister! Both of you love each other, I shouldn't be the one who is breaking the both of you up!"_

_"I'm already dead." Reminded Bloom, "Brandon, he have to move on too. Neither of you should keep living in the past, you have to move on for your life."_

_"But sister, don't you mind?" asked Stella, as Bloom smiled while stroking Stella's hair._

_"There's nothing wrong for you to love a person." Said Bloom. "Although he and me aren't meant to be together, but the both of you are. Promise me Stella, don't hide your feelings from him."_

_"But he doesn't have that kind of feelings towards me!" said Stella, "How am I—"_

_"How do you know that he himself is not in love with you?" said Bloom, Stella was speechless after hearing this._

_"Stella, think about it. You have to make your own move to move on the life that you long wanted." Said Bloom as she suddenly got up as her body started to fade away._

_"Sister, don't go!" cried Stella, as watching her sister starting to fade away._

"No!" cried Stella, who got up from the bed. She looked around her bedroom, looking for her sister. After a while, she released that it was just a dream.

"I must have gone crazy." Said Stella, believing that it was just an illusion just now. As she was about to return to her bed, she heard a voice called her name. She recognized the voice and immediately turned back and looks to confirm, yes… It was Brandon.

"Brand... Brandon! What are you doing here?" Stella cried out in surprised. "I thought the door were been guarded!"

"There's a tree near you balcony." He said, "I just want to make sure if you're okay. I'm… pretty worried about you, you know?"

"I'm sorry that I have made you worried." Said Stella, "I… I just don't feel well, that's all. Now if you excuse me, I need to—"

Suddenly, he grabbed on Stella's hand and put his lips on hers. Stella was surprised by his action, but she give in instead of pushing him away. The kiss turns into a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Brandon wrapped his arms on Stella's waist smiling.

"You had this all along, right?" Brandon put his hand on his chest, which he meant the heart, the love she carried for him.

"How did you know?" asked Stella, curiously.

"I know you too well." He replied, smirking.

"Please tell me that you're joking. I thought you—"

"I love Bloom, yes. But right now, I love you more. Ever since the day I've met you again, I just can't stop thinking about you. It's like how I can't stop thinking about Bloom, even after her death. I am hurt, deeply hurt. Yesterday night, the reason why I have told you everything is because you have the right to know. You have the right to know how I feel, how I—"

Stella put her finger on his lips, smiling and giggling at him.

"I knew," she whispered. "I knew all along… I don't blame you. But what happened in the past is already the past, let's just bury it them deep down in our heart. We got to look forward the present and future, isn't it right Brandon?"

"I promise, I won't make you cry again." Said Brandon, "I love you."

"That's not enough." Said Stella, "I want you to do more."

"Your wish is my command, princess." Said Brandon. "What can I do for you?"

"Take me away." Whispered Stella.

* * *

Yes, here's another chapter! Hope you guys love it!

**Oh and please REVIEW!**

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	15. Chapter 14: Married

Chapter 14: Married

Brandon then pulled Stella hands, and run. They continued running till they have reached the Horse stable and retrieved Bliss. The couple then ride on Bliss as the Pegasus spread its wings and flies up to the Sky.

**Stella's POV**

_Finally I am free! I am finally free from an arranged marriage, a princess, a royalty and duties! I can finally be like any other normal ladies! Living happily ever after with their normal lives, and also with their beloved. _

_I'm glad that Brandon actually confessed his love to me. I have always thought that him and me are impossible, because of his love for my sister. But sister is right. We have to move on. What happened in the past is already the past. From today onwards, I am going to look forward the present and the future, with my beloved Brandon of course._

"Where are we going?" I asked, while I noticed my beloved is smiling and hugging me tightly.

"We are going to a place where nobody knew." He smirked. "The place that you sister doesn't even know."

"Where are you referring to?" I asked, curiously.

"You'll see. I bet you will like it."

* * *

_Andy continued walking until he had reached the old palace of the Domino's. He slowly takes his step and walked into the palace, looking around the old building. He looked around, touching the walls. Sudden flashbacks of how the previous Domino Royal members got murdered appeared in his mind. He tried not to think, but he is unable to erase the memory that had deeply hurt his life, the memory that has to make him carry the hatred forever._

_"Still thinking of that, eh?"_ A voice suddenly appeared. Andy turned back and looked with fear.

"Who are you?" he yelled and drew out his sword, the sword that had craved the Domino symbol on it. Just then, the palace started to fade and become nothing but just black, nothing but Andy still stood on the grounds.

"Show yourself!" he yelled, "Don't be a timid mouse hiding around!"

Just then, an evil echoed laughed loudly and keep repeating over and over again. Andy looked around in fear, but still managed to have the courage to stay calm. Just then, some green smokes appeared, creating a human figure. After a few seconds, the smokes faded and a woman appeared. Andy took a closer look on the woman, the white strapless old ragged gown, the green pendant necklace around the neck, a symbol like on her forehead, her black lips and eyeshadows and her brown hair.

"You…" Andy finally speaks, recalling who she is. "You are Flora! The guardian of the great tree!"

"Finally, the survivor of the Domino family comes back." She spoke, while floating towards closer to Andy, observing him. "But you are not the true heir of the throne. You are different, you're carrying the same blood as Erendor Earklyon, the father of you but also the murder of your mother."

"Don't mention that bastard's name in front of me." Andy growled angrily, pointing his sword on Flora. "I would have kill him if he didn't die that early. I would have rip off his body into pieces when I saw him!"

"But too bad, he died." Flora snapped back, gently lowering the sword away from her neck. "You have no chance."

"But he still have a son!" he snapped back, "A son who is exactly like him! Murder!"

"Yes… Sky." Flora recalled.** "**Sky Astanus Booth Earklyon, the king of Vienna. That person who is your brother that killed your true love."

"What true love?" Andy snapped back, confused. "I have no idea what the hell are you talking about!"

"You watched her when you are in Celestial kingdom." Continued Flora, "You are ordered to watch over her. But too bad, her heart was not with you. At the end, she died. The partly reason of why she died is because of him, Sky."

"Silence!" Andy yelled, dropped his sword and kneed down, covering his ears.

"Yes… Pain… You watched her suffered, you watched her died, and you watched her turned into an immortal, a soulless being. Just like King Amadeus."

"I demand you to silence!" He yelled. "I have nothing to do with her!"

"You are always with her ever since she makes a comeback to the Celestial Kingdom! Though you treat her coldly but deeply know that you just wanted to protect her.""

"That's not true!"

"But too bad… Before she was an immortal, she was related to your enemy. The enemy who also partly related to the Domino family massacre! The enemy who killed all your loved ones…"

Andy yelled, once again picked up his sword and dashed towards Flora. When he raise up his sword, Flora's body turned into smoke when the sword was going to hit on her head.

Andy looked around, discovered that everything went back to normal.

_"Kill the Solaria and Earklyon family members, restore the Domino family's kingdom!"_ Flora's voice suddenly appeared, but again disappeared. Andy got up, taking a deep breathe while looking around and looked up, carrying the evil look on his eyes.

* * *

After a long journey, the couple then landed back to an abandoned village, where Brandon once lived. Brandon was surprised that they are able to reach her within a day, as it was thousand miles away from Neo Verona.

"This place is beautiful…" Stella smiled while got down and took a deep breathe of the air. "Is this where you lived?" Brandon looked on her and smiled while nodded his head.

"Come with me," Immediately, he grabbed Stella hands and run. They continue running until they have reached on a field of lavenders.

"This is… amazing!" cried Stella as she dashes to the field and lie onto the ground, surrounded by lavenders and its scents. Brandon then walk into the field and lie besides Stella, as her head move and laid onto his chest while Brandon's arms were on her.

"If my sister is still alive, she would have witness this beautiful place." Said Stella.

"Yea, if your sister is still alive I would have also bring her here. Like you, she just loves lavenders."

Stella looked down; she knew that deep down in Brandon's heart he still loves Bloom. He still has feelings for her; he still has the memory of her. But Stella knew that right now, it's about herself and Brandon. Bloom and Brandon is already a history. Like what her sister told her in her dreams, the past is already a past.

"Stella." He spoke, and Stella looked up at his angelic brown eyes. "Do you regret falling in love with me, a lowly kitchen boy?"

"No." she replied, while touching his face. "I am glad that I am able to live with the person whom I loved—"

"Forever and ever." He added. The both of them smiled at each other shyly. Suddenly, Brandon had an idea. He got up and plucked out some lavender and makes a pair of rings, as Stella curiously looked at what he was doing.

"Brandon, what's that?" Stella asked, the both of then stand up, as Brandon looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Stella Berneice Asto Solaria," he spoke, "I want you to be my wife."

Stella just looked at him, surprised. Her eyes grew widen after she heard the question. It just happening too fast, it's just… So beautiful and romantic, especially with the one whom she loved, that makes her hard to say no.

"Yes, yes YES!" cried Stella, with her tears of joy. Brandon lift up her left hand, and put the ring into her ring finger. Stella smiled, as she took another ring and put on Brandon's. The both of them looked at each other, and vow a speech.

"The both of us, together forever, this we vow. In life and death, in happiness or sadness in our lifetime we will not part. As long as we are here for each other, everything will be fine."

"With this ring, I thee wed" Brandon said the last sentence as Stella smiled happily while looking at him; after a while, they shared a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**TBC**

_Okay, here's my update for Romeo and Juliet. So ya, glad? Happy? Husband and wife? Romantic or not? Give me your ratings via reviews._

_Andy did love someone, Andy watched over her in the Celestial Kingdom a few years time after he got saved by the King Amadeus. Immediately, he falls in love with her though he deeply knew that she love another. Though she died, but her soul and her determination turns her back into a immortal, as her previous life was actually one of the King Amadeus's daughter who reincarnated as a mortal because of her curiosity of being a mortal. But too bad, this bitch got herself suffered and ended up turning back into a immortal. Ever since she has make a comeback, Andy's feelings for her are even stronger. But he just won't admit this feeling because of some personal reasons. _

_Oh and BTW, please red my recent update of my another fanfic "Hurt". Please review on that story as well!_

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	16. Chapter 15: Bliss's Real Identity

Chapter 15: Bliss's Real Identity

The next morning, it was a mess in the castle. Every guard of the Solaria family is searching everywhere, every corner. At the grand hall, Radius was walking in front of his throne, worried as they had discovered that Stella went missing.

"Sir." A Guard run towards and greeted him. "We have no sign of the Princess, even Bliss is missing."

"Find her no matter what, find her!" Yelled Radius as he slammed on his throne angrily. Just then, another guard dashed in and greeted Radius.

"Sir, King Sky is here." Radius looked up, seeing Sky walking into the grand hall, he panicked and walked to Sky.

"How in the world did it happened?" yelled Sky furiously. "Where did my fiancée go?"

"I'm sorry Sky, we are still looking for her." Replied Radius with a soft and anxious tone. "I'm sure we'll find her in no time."

"I'm going to look for her. You better do your job or else, you'll know what I want." Sky snapped back angrily, giving a death glare to Radius that now makes him fear. He then walks out from the grand hall, while leaving Radius scared and falls down from his throne.

"Sir!" The guards immediately held Radius up and out him back on the throne.

"Go find her, even if it's by force." Whispered Radius. "FIND HER!"

"Yes sir." The guards replied, and walk out from the grand hall. Radius just hold on his fist tightly, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves down.

* * *

Bliss walked towards the beautiful well-grown lavenders field. After a while, she transformed back to her human form. Slowly, she walked towards the field and bent down, picking up some lavender. She smiled while smelling it scents, and lay down on the grass, surrounded by the beautiful lavenders.

"So it's true, the rumors that the three of you ran away." Called a voice, the woman immediately got up and was relieved that it was just Andy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "I thought you don't care."

Andy didn't speak, he just bent down picking up some lavenders and start knitting, and after a while he finished doing a lavender crown.

"For you," he spoke coldly, while walking towards the lady and put the crown on her head.

"Thank you." The Lady thanked him, looking up at him surprised by his reaction and his gift.

Suddenly, she recalled a memory that was familiar with the scenario, the same familiar scenario that she had witness before in her past.

**Flashback**

"_For you," smiled a 12 year-old boy, holding up a lavenders crown and put it on her head. The 11 year-old girl smiled back, blushing. _

"_Thank you," she whispered, blushing even harder. The little boy turn his head back, blushing too. _

_**End**_

"Sometimes, it's the best that you should keep your feelings." She looked up, knowing what Andy is talking about.

"I know." Spoke the woman, with a calm and sweet tone. "As long as he move on with his new life with her, I am contented."

"But you know the consequence." Andy hinted the key point. "Brandon must seek revenge for his family to Radius one day. Do you think Stella will be able to take it if she knows the truth? Her husband, the last survivor of the Domino royal family?"

"Andy, why can't we just bury the hatred and move on?" She spoke up, "It would have be the best choice to—"

"But Radius killed his father and also partly responsible for the death of all Domino members!" snapped Andy angrily. "Just because you were once a Solaria family member, that doesn't mean that you can defend that monster!"

She looked up, with the same features she had 6 years ago, the same look, rosy cheeks and red lips, a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes and red hair. The only difference is her skin, which is now pale white and ice cold.

* * *

In an old wooden house, Stella and Brandon were lying and sleeping on the bed naked. Their body was partly covered by a thin layer of white blankets, they are leaning towards each other, as Brandon's arms wrapped around Stella's body.

After a while, Stella fluttered open her eyes and look up, she smiles as she saw Brandon, with his pair of chocolate brown eyes opened, looking and smiling at her. She smiled back, while putting her hand onto his heavy muscular arm.

"Do you sleep well yesterday?" Brandon whispered to her ears, Stella blushed and looked up at Brandon, nodded her head. Brandon then put his lips on Stella's, leading them to kiss passionately. Slowly, Brandon climbs on top of her and gently kisses and bites her neck and Stella moaned as her hands wanders around Brandon's, allowing him to move his lips to her chest. Finally, they got up sitting on the bed, again kissing passionately with their lips.

"Stella." Brandon spoke, trying to restrain his emotions and sexual desires. Stella looked up, stopped kissing after noticed Brandon's frowning.

"Am I going too far?" Stella whispered. Brandon shook his head, got down from the bed and put on his pants and clothes. Stella just stood on the bed, have no idea what's going on. Then she think, is it her fault that she wanted him to make love with her yesterday?

"Brandon" Stella spoke, "I'm sorry for yesterday night I—"

"My love, it's not your fault." Brandon replied, "I'm just afraid."

"Of what, my love?"

"I'm just afraid that you'll ended up like your sister. She died partly because of me."

Stella sighed; she got up from her bed and walked towards Brandon, hugged him with her completely naked body.

"Brandon, I'm not her. I won't end up like her." Stella looked up at his brown eyes. "Even if it cost my life, I have no regrets that I have fallen in love with you. My love, even if our love is like Romeo and Juliet I don't care and I won't care. I love you and that's all I really know."

Brandon smiled. He put his arms around Stella's waist and kissed her forehead. Stella smiled back, Brandon then picked up the blankets and wrapped around her naked body.

"Get dressed now. I do not want my beloved wife to get a cold." Brandon said while touching Stella's face.

"And?"

"Well…" Brandon chuckled. "I'll bring you to your favorite place."

Stella smiled.

* * *

"Silly women." Andy chucked. "You should know from the very beginning that this love wouldn't turn out to be a happy ending. But still, you still allow that silly little wretch and my silly cousin to commit into this forbidden relationship."

"Don't you dare calling Stella a wretch!" Yelled that woman furiously, "How dare you!"

"Foolish girl!" Andy reprimanded, "What is love anyway? Love bring nothing but pain, suffering and death!"

"Andy, love is everything." She calmly spoke. "You have never been through these before, you won't know."

"I don't know, I DON'T KNOW?" Andy yelled. "My mother died because of love. My mother did everything and every sacrifice just because of that guy. But at the end? She died! She died because of that guy!"

"Andy, I'm really sorry for what you have been through. But believe me, love is not hatred. You will know why your mum did all these when you fall for a girl. But first, you must open your heart and let go all your hatred that has been with you for years."

"You know that I won't." Andy snapped back.

"You will," the woman sighed. "I believe you will."

The immortal turned back, she was stunned and surprised, and her eyes were wide open after she saw a couple, the couple that she knew them too well. The couple has the same reaction as the immortal too.

"Bloom?" Brandon whispered, surprised.

"Sister?" Stella whispered, surprised.

* * *

**A/N: ** Yes, I know. It's crap to bring Bloom back again in this story. But then, since she plays the big part in Winx Club, and with her this story will be much more dramatic, why not?

Anyway, review! I hope ya guys like it... Though there's a little bit of mature theme. But it's rated T! So I supposed all readers here are Teenagers, right?

**Review!**

_**xoxo-Joy**_

**P.S: **_ I just discovered that all these time I have a very VERY wrong typo... I spelled Calm as CLAM! It's like OMFG, I just discovered that I have these mistakes for years? OMG! How stupid I am, or it was just my keyboard... It's hard to type words on a keyboard with very very small buttons... cuz I have long and fat fingers? =s_


	17. Chapter 16: The Truth

Chapter 16: The Truth

The immortal turned away, just as she was about to run off something warm grabbed her hand. She knew that touch, that warmth and tingly sensation too well. She turned back and saw Brandon, who is now still looking at her surprised.

"Get off me," Bloom then pushes Brandon away, "Please, show respect of yourself, especially in front of your wife."

"Sister," cried Stella, disbelieved her eyes. "Is that really you?"

She just looked at the both of them coldly, expressionless. Brandon immediately hugged her tight with his muscular arms, as Bloom struggled and pushes him off with her supernatural strength that causes Brandon to fall onto the ground, hard.

"Brandon!" cried Stella and she hold Brandon up. Bloom looked, restraining herself from touching him again. She just looked at the both of them coldly, as the both of them were surprised by Bloom's strength.

"What in the world has become of you, sister?" Stella asked, looking at her sister afraid and worried at the same time.

"Your skin… Pale white, and ice cold." Whispered Brandon, "What happened? I thought you're dead?"

"I'm not her." Replied Bloom. "I am Bloom Sparks, the deity of Neo Verona and also the princess of Celestial Kingdom. The Deity of Bless, giving blessing to the people. "

"I'm pretty positive that you're her." Said Brandon.

"I used to be her." Said the immortal. "Years ago, I was doing investigation on the commoners' life. I saw an old couple walking on the street. The old man was holding on the sick old lady, despites how sick was the lady is, the old man doesn't seems to give up on her. That's where my curiosity of mortal life grows."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Dear Father," I looked up at the Sky, which the dims of light that was being covered by the clouds. "I have a bold request to make."_

"_Speak my beautiful daughter." Spoke a deep, echo voice. "What can I do for you?"_

_I took a deep breath and knee down onto the ground. _

"_Turn me into a mortal, a human." I spoke. Instead of hearing a painful lecturing from my dear father, I heard him sigh. _

"_My dear daughter, what has gotten into you? Why do you want to be a mortal?"_

"_Because of my curiosity, father."_

"_Curiosity?"_

"_Yes dear O father." I said. "I am curious of how mortal world likes, I am curious of why love have the power to care and help for somebody, I am curious of why people in mortal world have pain, death, suffer, poverty and grow old. Most of all, I am curious what's the difference between love and hatred."_

_There was a moment of silence. Perhaps father is going to disallow me to reincarnate as a mortal. _

"_I allow you, my dear daughter." He finally spoke. "But…"_

"_But what my dear father?" I asked. _

"_Mortal life is not as perfect as you thought. It may be though, and you have to been through love, aging, pain and death. Are you up for it my dear daughter?"_

"_Yes father." I replied without any hesitation. _

"_Very well. Bloom Sparks, I give you the permission to reincarnate as the child of Radius Williams De Solaria and Luna Francesca Asto Moon. They have been pending for a child for years. Now go my dear child, bring them happiness."_

"_Thank you father. But how am I coming back as a deity again? The world needs blessing! Without me—"_

"_You'll be back my child. Only when your life ends in the mortal world, then you'll regain back your immortality."_

**END**

**

* * *

**

"That's who I really am." Exclaimed Bloom, "The Bloom whom you used to love, care, cried for is really dead. I'm no longer her. I'm Bloom Sparks, an immortal, princess of the Celestial Kingdom and a deity."

"But you are her once." Stella spoke as tears falling from her watery eyes. "No matter who you are in your previous and current life, you will always be that Bloom, my sister."

"Don't you get it? I am not your sister! We are no longer related; we don't share the same blood anymore. So stop claiming that I'm your sister!"

"But—"

"You're nothing but a mortal!" Bloom snapped back. Stella looked at her surprised, but hurt for what she had said.

"Bloom, how could you?" Brandon yelled, holding on Stella's shoulders. "How could you yell at Stella? You're not like that in the past, why?"

"I just want to make it clear that I am not that Bloom!"

"Yes, you're not. You're not longer the Bloom I have once loved." Brandon snapped back. "You're just a emotionless immortal!"

Bloom just looked at Brandon speechless, as one tear escaped from her eyes.

"She's not." Interrupted Andy pushes Bloom aside, standing in front of the two of them. "She still have feelings on the both of you, she is still living in that Bloom way. It just that she wants you to move on, cousin." Brandon went curious when Andy called him "cousin."

"What?" Brandon asked. "Who are you? Why are you claiming me as "cousin?""

Andy knee onto the ground in front of Brandon, lead Brandon into confusion of why Andy is greeting him in that way. Who is this guy Andy actually?

"Prince Brandon, I am Andy, your cousin." He spoke.

"Andy NO! Don't you dare you stupid mutt!" yelled Bloom. Brandon looked up at the both of them, knowing that they must have kept a secret that's related to him.

"He must know the truth!" Andy snapped back, "He has the right to know!"

"What do you mean that I have the right to know?" Brandon asked, confused. Stella just looked at the both of them in confusion as she has no idea what Andy's talking about. But after a closer look, they do look a little alike. Their airbrushed hairstyle, though they are in different colour, their nose and mouth looks alike though Andy's eyes are different from Brandon's.

"That you, Brandon Aloysius Garrett are the son of the previous Neo Verona ruler, the prince and also the last survivor of the Domino Royal family!" Brandon's eyes grew widen, looking at Andy. Suddenly the flashback of his past stared to replay in his mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Papa." Whispered a 2-year-old little boy, who is now hiding inside a cabinet. He has seen the whole scene through the keyhole, and started to cry silently, covering his mouth to prevent making any noise. _

_Suddenly, someone appeared and attacked Radius. It was a masked woman in black, holding on a sword. Then, Radius yelled and attacked back with his blooded sword. They continue to fight, until Brandon has accidentally let out a small noise. Radius heard it, immediately he knew that the noise came out from the cabinet. He forced open the cabinet and saw the little boy, and was about to stab him with his sword. _

_When the sword almost reaches Brandon, the woman in black then pushes Radius away and stabbed him on his left shoulder. The person then carry the little boy up and ran through the window, but luckily a bronze Pegasus saved them while they're falling from the high tower. _

"_Brandon, you'll be alright." Spoke a woman's voice while the woman in black stroking on his brown hair. She then took out her mask that turns out to be a woman in her late 40s. _

_It was Mrs. Garrett, Brandon's grandma._

**End**

_

* * *

_

"It's can't be." Brandon spoke, disbelieved. "It's can't be!"

"It's true!" Andy continued. "Radius and Erendor, they killed your parents, your siblings!" He then pointed out on Stella, "And her father is the murder! He attempted to kill you too!"

Stella looked at Brandon, shaking her head disbelieved. Brandon looked at her with his watery eyes, disbelieving that he fallen in love with his enemy's daughter. Not once, but twice.

"How dare you, you stupid mortal!" A slapped went across Andy's face. Andy looked up, seeing Bloom's giving him a deathly glare with her watery eyes. She then pushes Andy away onto a distance of the ground like how she pushed Brandon previously.

Andy got up, and walked towards Brandon. Bloom attempted to pushes him away again but got stopped by Brandon.

Brandon and Andy just looked at each other.

"I'll be waiting for you, Brandon." Spoke Andy coldly. "At the Domino family's palace, for our revenge." He then handed a sword to Brandon. Brandon drew out and looked at it, it was the Domino's symbol, the symbol that he once saw in the old palace.

"You don't." growled Bloom, "You don't you stupid mortal."

"I will. Like I have said it once, I won't put down my hatred." Andy then walks off. Bloom then looked at the expressionless Brandon. Stella holds on his arms, looking worried.

"Brandon?" Called Stella, who is now afraid and panicked. Brandon then looked at Stella, expressionless and then pushes Stella's hands away. He then walks away from his wife while holding on the sword tight on his hand.

"Brandon, don't!" cried Bloom, grabbed Brandon's arm. "Don't do this!"

"He killed my father, my family!" Brandon yelled, looking up at Bloom furiously. "He once ruined your life! Don't you hate him too?"

Bloom let go of his arms, speechless.

"You do! But you don't have the guts to seek revenge because of your immortal logic. Now what? You expect me to follow the same stupid logic of yours? No way that I'll be that stupid!" Brandon then runs off, as tears falling out from his eyes.

"Brandon!" cried Stella who attempted to chase Brandon, but stopped by Bloom.

"Don't." whispered Bloom. "He and Andy have totally lost their mind. We can't stop them now."

"But… The person he's going to kill is my father!" cried Stella.

"Look Stella," Bloom put her hands on Stella's shoulder, looking at her with a serious look. "I have just read his mind. He's now acting completely insane! The both of them have completely lost their mind now!"

"Then, how are we going to stop them?" asked Stella.

"I don't know… But for now, I think we have to wait."

* * *

**TBC**

Yes, Bloom can read mind. It's her gift as a immortal, a deity. And her animagus is a Pegasus. (_Very harry potter & Twilight-ish right? But I want her to be like that, cuz it will be needed in a few chapters.) _

I know it's like a complete rush for you guys, but for me I don't really think so. I was just trying to make it more dramatic, you see. It was just day one of their marriage, Brandon knows the truth and... You'll know... xD

**Review please?**

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	18. Chapter 17: Joyann

Chapter 17: Joyann

Months had passed, but it was not what Stella expected. Without Brandon, her life is completely dullness. She can't go back to the castle, her home now, cause she'll know that her father will wanted Brandon and kill him, especially that he's the last survivor of the Domino family. But then, she's glad that Bloom is willing to stay with her in the village. She believes that one day Brandon would return, and once again live like a normal happy family. Even if it's not for the sake of her but their child, as Stella is 9 months pregnant.

"Ouch," Stella whispered and looked down at her big belly and smiled. She put her hand onto her big belly and felt the baby's kick, and giggles.

"Stella." Bloom called while walking towards her. "Did that little thing just…kicked you?"

"Yes sister, she just kicked me." Replied Stella, smiling. "It seems like she's hoping to see this world as soon as possible."

"She." Spoke Bloom, giggling. "What makes you sure that it's a she? Even me, an immortal can't even predict what's the gender of the baby."

"I believe that it's a girl." Smiled Stella, "Eyes and hair as brown as the tree bark, skin as white as snow." She looked up at her sister, smiled. "Cheeks as red as rose, and body will carry the scent of lavenders."

"Silly Stella, how will a baby be born with lavender's scent?" Bloom said, stroking Stella's blonde hair. "Okay. Let's talk about what are you going to name her."

"Joyann." Stella replied without any hesitation. "Because she's mine and Brandon's pride of joy, and the word 'ann' is the meaning of gracious. I hope that she'll be a gracious person who will be loved by everyone."

Bloom's expression changed while looking at her sister. She got up and sighed, walking towards the window and looked at the scenery.

"You don't want to tell him?" asked Bloom, who now turned back and looked at her with a serious look.

"He won't want to know it anyway." Whispered Stella. She got up from her chair and walks back into her room. Bloom sighed and shook her head, as she is seeing Stella suffer emotionally in silent.

"Looks like I have to tell him the truth." Bloom whispered. She ran out from the house and turned back into Bliss, flies up to the Sky and make her way to the Old palace.

Brandon's POV

_I don't know what is that feeling inside me. Ever since I've left them, I feel… painful and sad. Is it because of them? _

_It can't be, they are my enemy's daughters._

_For goodness sake, I have made 2 same huge mistakes ever in my life. I shouldn't be feeling this way now. _

_Radius is my enemy, for what he have done, he must pay. _

_He must pay for my family's death._

"Hey." I turned back and saw Andy coming towards me.

"What is it?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, nothing." I murmured while holding on my sword.

_Just then, I saw something coming down from the Sky. It was a Pegasus. _

_No wait, it was Bliss. _

_She landed down and transformed into someone whom I thought was dead. _

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at her. She just walked towards me, with her expression of sympathy. Is she trying to stop me?

"You have to go back." She spoke. "You can't do this."

"Princess, back off." Andy interrupted. "He has already made up his mind."

"I don't care!" cried Bloom, "The both of you have to stop!"

"I don't care either!" he yelled back, angrily. "As the real heir of the Neo Verona throne, the only survivor of the Domino family, he must seek revenge."

"For the sake of mine, please don't kill. I beg you." She pleaded, as her ice-cold hand is grabbing my arms.

I looked at her eyes… this feeling… this touch… it was just like before. Those days when we were madly in love, those happy moments when we are still kids…

_But… I'm sorry. I can't.  
_  
"Get off me." Is what I can say to her, while pushes her hand away from me. "Andy told me that you're able to read my mind, so you should know that my mind is made up."

"And you still remember those days… when we were together." She spoke. "You still love me, isn't that right?"

"So what?"

"But you love my sister too, right?"

"I don't care. Falling in love with the both of you are the biggest mistakes I had made ever in my life. I shouldn't have met the both of you, for the hell sake. And right now, I do not want to make the same mistakes again. So please, get the hell out of my sight, princess."

"You heard her, princess." Spoke Andy, "He wants to revenge, and he must."

"But if anything happened to him, what about his child?"

"What?" I looked up, surprised and stunned.

_My child? _

Stella's POV

"Joyann dear," I looked down at my stomach while rubbing it. Again, it kicked me. It seems like she love this name, a lot.

"Do you think your father will come back to me?" I talked, as tears once again rolling out from my eyes. I just can't stop recalling that day when Brandon left me, when Brandon and me get to know the truth.

_But I also hope that he'll know about what Flora told me. _

_I hope he'll be able to spend more time with me during my numbered days. But I am just unable to open my mouth, or let my sister read through my mind since she's unable to access my thoughts because of the facts that we're once blood-related._

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain coming from my stomach. I thought it was my daughter, kicking me again. But the pain was even much more painful after I stood up from the chair. I looked down… _

_Water. My water has broke. _

"My daughter." I whispered in pain, as I started to perspire quickly as the pain is getting worse. I tried to walk back to my room, but I collapsed onto the ground.

_The pain is unbearable. Then, I discovered that I am bleeding furiously. Oh no, it's not normal; it's not a good sign._

"Sister?" I cried, "Anyone, help!"

_I can't even get up now. _

_All I can do is screaming in pain, hoping that someone will help me. _

_But I hear no footsteps. _

_I have completely lost hope. _

_Probably it is not the time for me to be a mother yet, and it was not the time for my daughter to be born. Probably Flora was right, nobody, not even Brandon or her will forgive my father, my little girl and me. _

_I'm sorry, my daughter. _

_Mother has failed you. _

"Joyann…" I looked down on my stomach as tears are falling down from my eyes.

_I'm sorry._

_Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me. _

_I looked up at the figures that are walking towards me, and I smiled. _

_It was Brandon and my sister. _

_Suddenly, everything went black._

* * *

_AN: Sorry for taking it so long to update this story! I know it's a bit complicated, but remember that "wedding" and the "bed scene"? Haha, that's how they had a daughter!_

_I know you guys are annoyed that their child name are still ... well... you know... from my name. But hey, that is inspired from my story, hurt okay!_

_Anyways, I've updated that story as well, hope you guys enjoy this 2 story!_

_Review the 2 stories, okay? pretty please? ;)_

_xoxo-Joy_


	19. Chapter 18: Happy Family

Chapter 18: Happy Family

_I opened my eyes, looking at the blurred surroundings. Suddenly, I recalled what happened after the pain came from my stomach, again. But this time, I discovered that I was not alone anymore after I saw a warmth hand holding mine. _

_I looked up and saw Brandon, calling my name while wiping my sweat away from my forehead, telling me not to give up. _

"Brandon?" I whispered, "You're... you're back."

"Please, for the sake of me and the child, don't give up." He spoke. Finally, my beloved Brandon came back, for my daughter and me. I thought it was just a dream, but his warmth hand, his warmth touch proves that everything is real, not fake.

_I can't believe it… I just can't believe that… he's back for us._

"Push, Stella PUSH!" I heard my sister calling. I looked down and saw my sister was putting her hand on my big belly, and surprisely my belly is glowing. But still, I continue to push and scream, despite how painful it is.

Suddenly, I saw my sister's hand got bounced off from my stomach, and fell onto the ground. Then, the white glow just faded away in front of my eyes.

"What…going on?" I asked, "What happened?"

"That thing…. It just bounced off my power." She spoke, getting up from the floor. "It seems like this child is no ordinary child, Stella."

_Then, I recalled about Flora._

_Is it because of her?_

"I'm sorry Stella… my magic powers… I'm unable to help."

_Does she mean that my child is coming to an end? Even an immortal, my sister is unable to help. Maybe she's right. I should give up. _

"My love, you can do it." He said. "I believe in you."

"But… what if…. I… can't…. make… it?"

"You will, so as our children." He whispered, as I can see tears flowing from his eyes. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left you, alone.

"I don't blame you." I whispered again, and slowly put my hand on his cheeks, and wiped off his tears.

"I… know… my… condition… well… dear. It…was…a… retribution… on… me."

"It's not your fault. Believe me Stella, I will forget everything after this crisis, I will forgive and forget. Just for the sake of me and our child, please… believe in yourself… you got to make it."

"Brandon…" I couldn't help but cried. But suddenly, that pierce of pain is getting worser, that I couldn't help but screamed.

"Stella! The head…. I saw the head!" Suddenly, I heard my sister said, "Come on Stella, you can do it!"

_It's a torture, but I have to bear with it for the sake of him and my beautiful daughter. I want my daughter alive; I want her to live in this world with Brandon and me! Even if it's Flora, nothing will be able to take away my child's life! _

_Without any hesitation, I continue to push. I yelled out loud, real loud this time despite that pain is… unbearable. _

_Suddenly, I heard a baby cried. I looked up and saw my sister was holding on a baby, I couldn't help but smiled, disbelieving myself that I've made it. _

_My beautiful daughter, Joyann is born. _

"Joyann…" I whispered as I saw my sister walking towards me holding on the little infant. She indeed has her father's hair and eyes. Skin as white as snow, Cheeks as red as rose. I also smell a light scent of lavenders in this room.

Thank you sister, it must be your powers… Your blessing… that give me such a beautiful daughter.

"Joyann…. So beautiful…"

_I held her in my arms, and touch her warmth skin. _

_She is indeed beautiful_

* * *

_**Brandon's POV**_

_I looked down, seeing her and my daughter. That little rascal inherited my eyes, my hair. That rosy cheeks and red lips reminds me of her mother. And the most unbelievable thing is… she carries a light scent of lavenders. _

_Her name is Joyann? I wonder why her name is Joyann? I got to ask Stella about that later… But… I like this name as well…_

"Brandon," Stella whispered and handed the small infant to me. I looked down at my arms, seeing the little brunette smiling with her eyes closed. I couldn't help but got attracted by her cuteness, touching her with my fingers gently. Suddenly, this little fella holds on my finger, and didn't want to let it go.

I felt that warmth touch of hers, and feeling that she's trying to tell me something. That touch, that smile… Judging by its way, it is trying to tell me that… she loves me.

I couldn't help but smiled at this little girl, my beautiful little daughter.

"Stella." I spoke and kissed her forehead, hugging her with my arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She put her arms around me; I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back too.

"Thank you Brandon, for coming back. Thank you for your forgiveness."

"I love you, and I promise I'll never leave you again."

"I love you too." She replied.

Unknowingly I felt something warm was touching my lips. I looked down and saw her lips are touching mine.

_Thank you for everything... Stella..._

* * *

**AN**: I'm terribly sorry for the cliffhanger! I bet no one reads my stories anymore because of the cliffhanger, but I'm in college and have a terrible time schedule, turning my life upside down. As a student, you should know how I felt, right dear awesome readers? :D

Please review! Oh and just to let you know that I've recently updated "Hurt". So go read and review too, for the sake of cute Joy? :D

**_xoxo-Joy _**


	20. Chapter 19: One Last Time

Chapter 19: One last time

**Bloom's POV**

_Finally the both of them make up, and had a beautiful daughter. _

_But why do I feel that their daughter…. Is no mortal? _

_Looking at her brown eyes, I must say that she have her father's eyes. But there's something unusual about her. _

_No ordinary mortal carries such a beautiful scent, and in some way she doesn't look mortal at all. _

_She actually rejected my powers while Stella was giving birth to her. _

_But neither she's an immortal like me. _

_So what makes her so different? _

"So, that's the little bastard girl that makes His Highness forget about what he's destined to do?" I turned back and saw Andy, who is standing beside me.

"Take back your words you stupid mutt!" I snapped back, "She's not a bastard girl! She's of Domino blood afterall, and her name is Joyann."

"A Domino royal blood? But she carries the blood of that stupid Solarian too. Besides, she looks nothing like a Domino royalty and —"

_I couldn't help but slapped him across the face. How could he? She's still a little girl after all, she doesn't know anything!_

_He look up, rubbing his swollen cheeks and gave me that cold glare before storming out. _

"Andy!" I yelled, chasing after him. I do not know why I reacted that way; I should have left him alone. _After all, we don't get along right? _

I chase him and stopped until we reached the lavenders' area, and trying to read is mind. I just don't get it, why I can't read his and Joy's mind? Stella was an exception since we're once related so as the other immortals since we are the same. _But why him?_

"Andy…. I'm sorry." I apologized. For the first time, this is me apologizing to him and I have no idea why. Why? Why do I feel sad for him? Is it because I'm feeling guilty for slapping him and calling him a mutt?

"No need to apologies, princess." He spoke, but still doesn't want to face me. "To you, I'm just a mere mortal."

"No, that's not what I meant!" I said. "You're good to me, but what you've said just now are —"

"Say no more, princess." He said, and walks away. _I don't know why, but my heart aches when he walks away like that. I wanted to chase after him but my legs just won't listen to me. _

_Oh god, what's has gotten into me? _

"Bloom!" I turned back and saw Brandon coming towards me.

"Yes Brandon?" I looked up at him, and feeling normal again. Suddenly, he holds both of my hands and smiled at me. Surprisingly I didn't struggle or push him away, I just let him do that, just like when I'm still alive.

_But, it's not as strong as last time anymore. I don't know why, the feelings I had with Brandon are not as strong as before anymore. It's just so… Sudden. _

"What's with you holding my hand?" I asked. "It's inappropriate, you know. You're married."

"Bloom," he spoke. "All I want to say is thank you. Without you, I won't have a chance to see my baby daughter, and…. Rebuild my relationship with Stella."

"Of course, I'm a deity of blessing people. It's my job."

"Bloom, I will always love you. I'm sorry that last time, I have no courage to save you from misery, I'm guilty for that and —"

"Without you, I won't know what mortal life is." I replied. "Brandon, I sincerely thank you for that. I will always love you too, but right now… everything's changed. At least both of us moved on, and you've saved another girl and helped her made up her mind to choose her own path instead of following the others. You're lucky to have Stella, and she's lucky that she got you."

_He smiled, and nodded. I smiled that once again, I'm able to see that same old Brandon again. Once again, I see his brown eyes, kind characteristic and his charming smile so close. _

"Can you do me a favour one last time?" I couldn't help but ask. "One last favour from Bloom Francesca Sparks Solaria." He nodded. I took a deep breath, decided to find the answer from my sudden confusion feelings from Brandon. I need to know, whether if I still love him like I used to.

"Kiss me, my love." I bluntly asked. Instead of pushing me away, he looked at me for a while with his brown eyes, and smiled. Slowly, his lips touches mine and my arms wrapped on him while his wrapped on my waist. After a while, we broke the kiss, and I have found my answer.

"Thank you." I said, "From today onwards, your love is buried deep inside my heart and will never recover again. Because I think I've found my answer."

"And I'm glad that I've helped you." He replied. Wait, did he just read my mind? Oh well.

"I guess I need to go." I said, "Stella needs to replenish her health and I'm going to get some food supplies for her. You should go back and take care of her, and Joyann."

"Wait how did you know —"

"Remember I can read mind?" I smiled and replied him. "Seriously, go back now. I can see that you're anxious of her now." I walked away and after a few meters, I heard him calling my name again.

"What?" I turned back and looked at him.

"See you later, Joyann's godmum!" I couldn't help, but laughed a little.

_So I've become that little rascal's godmother._

* * *

_**AN:** _Finally, an update!

I am sooooooooo sorry for leaving such a cliffhanger. Hey, taking degree in college aren't easy and life sucks as a college Sophomore. I can't sleep well, I can't eat well and most of all I don't even have a time of my own. Totally blame for living in an Asian Country, if you guys know what I mean lol.  
_  
_I will be updating this story as much as I can now, and remember to leave me a review! Right now, I'll be watching you, teehee.

**Lastly, a special message to you: **

I sincerely thank you guys for continue reading my story, and I gladly appreciate the reviews that you've gave me _(The good and bad ones. Trust me, English is not my worst subject, Mandarin is.),_ especially for those who have been reading my story for all these years. I've started writing winx fanfic at the year 2006, when I was just only 14-15 years old and still crazy about winx club at that period. Years pass, and I'm now 20. I admit, I'm no longer an avid winx fan anymore but doesn't mean that I don't like winx! It's part of my childhood and I'm glad that winx club plays a big part in my life, and I will forever thanks Mr. Iginio Straffi for (although he apparently screwed big time ever since season 4.) bringing joy in my childhood and also inspire my dream.

I will still continue writing fanfic for you guys as long as I can, my dear winx club fans. You guys are awesome and always will, I'm grateful that people still actually read my fanfics despites my English, lol! (believe me, I do.)

Love you guys always, and love you guys the most!

_Xoxo-Joy_


	21. Chapter 20: Betrayed

Chapter 20: Betrayed

A 4 year-old little girl was lying that the lavender field, making a crown out of the lavenders from the field, and enjoying the beautiful view from afar at the same time.

"Joyann!" called a voice. The little girl turned back and smiled, get up from the ground and run towards to her mother, Stella.

"Mama!" called Joyann, "I've made a crown for you!" She showed her crown to her mother and her mother smiled and strokes her hair. Then she picks up the lavender crown and put it on her daughter's head.

"You look beautiful on it, honey." She smiled, "It suits you more my little princess."

"Like what mama said, you are beautiful my little princess." Brandon walks into the scene and carries his daughter up.

"Papa!" called Joyann, hugging her father. "I thought you went hunting!"

"Yeah my little rascal," he replied. "And now godma is preparing them for lunch. I think we should go home now should we?" He then puts Joyann on the ground, and she start running.

"Joyann! Be Careful oh god!" Stella yelled. "Brandon please stop her, for goodness sake! That is so unlady like!"

"She reminds me of you when you were young." Brandon teased and Stella gave him a cold glare. "Come on Stella, relax! She knows the way home!"

"I know but, I'm worried you see!" said Stella, "It's been 4 years are we're still wanted. What if my father come and —"

"He won't find us here, trust me." Said Brandon, comforting Stella and kisses her forehead. "Stella, you should stop worry, for me and our little baby girl please?" Brandon then rubbed her 3 month's old slightly swollen stomach.

"Fine, for our youngest daughter's sake." Stella smiled and kisses Brandon's cheek. "Come on, let's go. My sister is waiting for us."

"I'll hold on you, and will never ever let go these hands." Said Brandon holding on Stella while walking, Stella smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Godmama!" Joyann ran into the kitchen and hugged Bloom while she's cooking. "I'm hungry! What's for lunch today?"

"Little rascal." Bloom looked at Joyann and smiled, "I'm still cooking and I'll be done soon. Just wait outside okay?" Joyann nodded her head and went to her room, sitting on the chair playing with her lavenders crown. While playing with her crown, she heard footsteps coming. She got up happily and dropped her crown, thinking that it was her parents and ran out from the house to look for her parents. But after she got out from the house, instead of seeing her parents she saw a blonde guy and a group of people.

While cooking, Bloom become stunned and dropped the pot spoon on the floor and ran out. When she got out from the house, she saw Joyann and Sky with the Solarian troops.

"Joyann!" she called, Joyann immediately ran towards her and hide behind her, as Bloom can see that she's scared. Bloom looked up at the blonde, who is looking at her now. From his looks, he doesn't look surprised. It seems like he know everything, about Brandon and Stella, about Joyann, and about her, which only can make one thing.

Someone must have betrayed them, but whom?

Then suddenly, Bloom's eyes grew widen after she heard that name from Sky's mind.

_Andy. _

_"_King sky," Bloom looked up and spoke confidently. "Don't bother. They're not here."

"Well in that case, I'll have that bastard girl and you then. After all, you are the ex-princess of Neo Verona, and my consummated ex wife-to-be. After all these years, you looked much more beautiful than before. I thought you'll be rotting in your grave, But I guess it was unexpected that you're standing in front of me, still alive and much more beautiful." He observes her from head to toe, giving her the look. "I might consider stripping off me and Stella's marriage, and take you back instead. You are way too beautiful than your sister, and amazing, my sweetheart."

Bloom look away from him, disgusted and ashamed about the fact that Sky violated her against her will that fateful night few years back. But then, after she died she was reborn through her mortal form's mind, the main reason of how she has gained the ability of reading mortal's mind. Although still afraid of what she's hearing from Sky's mind, she looked up at him bravely and hugged Joy tighter.

"You should keep that dirty thought to yourself, Sky." Bloom snapped back. "Besides, I doubt that you'll dare to touch me. After I'm reborn from my mortal's form mind, I've gained a new body, new power. So I am absolutely not that Bloom whom you've forced yourself on her that night few years ago, filthy mortal."

"How dare you, you dirty woman!" Sky yelled back angrily. "I am the king of Vienna! Nobody, not even you, you living dead creature dare to call me that way!" Suddenly, an invisible energy blast was thrown towards Sky, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy mutt." Bloom yelled. "Every mortals, whether if it's the good or evil shows respects for King Amadeus, the father whom created the deity of bless and the princess of Celestial Kingdom, that's me." Sky got up, surprised by her supernatural strength. "Even if you're a king, but in our eyes you're nothing but a mortal. So show some respect, filthy mortals."

"Fine, I'll let you off." Sky said. "But give me that bastard girl." Joyann looked at her godma, sobbing and shaking her head, fearing Sky. Bloom stroke her hair and smiled, to ensure her that everything's going to be alright.

"No," Bloom snapped back. "This girl is under my protection. Mark my words, Sky. If you hurt her, you'll hurt me. Trust me; you don't want to know the consequences."

"That means war then. If that adulterous man and bitch are not here, then I'll have that little bastard girl to get them reveal themselves!" Sky drew out his sword, pointing towards Bloom and Joyann. "Guards, attack!"

Just as the troops ran towards the both of them, Bloom was angered and a form of energy blast goes towards them, and every soldiers fall onto the ground. At the same time, Bloom transformed into her deity form. Her pale white skin, her white gown, and a red crystal crown on her head. Suddenly, a flower and flame design scepter appears on her hands. Joyann stepped back and was surprised of Bloom's sudden transformation, and feeling much more scared than before. She saw Bloom waived her scepter, and some kind of red transparent shield was formed around her.

"Now you're making me angry, you filthy mutts." Bloom whispered, and uses her scepter to attack every soldier who are about to attack her. While fighting, Sky runs and attempt to take Joy but was bounced back when he touches the shield.

* * *

From afar, while Brandon and Stella was walking slowly on their way back home. They suddenly saw some white lighting from their home. Anxious, they immediately speed up their steps and saw their home was in chaos, and noticed Bloom was fighting with the troops while Sky slowly got out from the floor, whom seems to be wounded.

"Take this dagger, Stella." Brandon then took out a small dagger and quietly passed it to Stella. Stella holds on it and kept the dagger, looking worried. But Brandon still gives her a smile and kissed her forehead before he took out his bow and arrow and shoot on one of the soldier that Bloom was fighting with. Everyone turned and looked at the couple, as Stella was standing behind Brandon. Brandon once took out his bow and arrow again as the troops surrounded him, and Bloom ran to the couple, holding on her scepter and giving every soldier a deathly glance.

"Bloom, take Joyann and Stella away, I'll distract them." Brandon whispered.

"Don't worry about Joyann, she's under my protection shield." Bloom whispered back, "Get in to that protection shield now while I'll make them pay for mocking me."

"But Bloom, deities' powers can't kill any mortal. Besides, you should know that the more you uses up your power in the mortal world, the more you'll get weaker. So bring my wife and child go now!"

"Well well, if it wasn't the survivor of Domino giving a deity order, I'm impressed." Sky walked in. "I wonder what Radius's reaction will be if I bring you back to the castle?"

"Over my dead body, your majesty." He snapped back, and shoots the arrow on him but Sky managed to dodge it, but hits on one of the soldier instead.

"Missed me," Sky whispered. "Looks like you suck in archery badly, your highness."

"I will want Radius to pay for my family's life!" Brandon then threw his bow and arrows, then drew out his sword. He ran towards Sky and the both of them begin to have a duel. After a short while, Sky got hit and fall onto the ground once again.

"Bring the both of them to a safe place, NOW!" Brandon yelled before Sky quickly got up and fights again. Bloom and Stella then make their way to Joyann, while Bloom uses up most of her supernatural powers she knee on the ground, breathing deeply and sweating furiously. Then, Joyann's shield faded away. The little girl comes out and cries for her mother, hugging her tight. Stella was relieved that her daughter was alright, but then noticed Bloom holding on her scepter tight, kneeing and breathing.

"Sister, your lips are getting whiter." Stella whispered, after she looked at her sister's pale face.

"Stella, get up onto my back before the troops comes and attack." Bloom whispered.

"But Brandon—"

"I will save him, right now he entrust yours and Joyann's safely to me!" Bloom yelled. "Faster, before it's too late!" Bloom then turned back to Bliss. Stella stood there for a moment, and looked at her husband fighting with the troops and Sky. Stella then carry Joyann up and put her on Bliss's back.

"Take care of Joyann, sister." Stella whispered. "I know you and Brandon are trying to protect me and Joyann, but you should know. I've promised Brandon that we will be together no matter what, even until death. So please let me fight, sister!"

Bliss then shedded a tear and nodded her head, then quickly flew off while Joyann is still crying for her father and mother. Stella then shredded a tear, and immediately ran into her room and got her sword.

"My dear little girl," she whispered while rubbing her stomach. "It's time to fight." She then drew out her sword, killing the soldiers and making her way to Brandon.

While Brandon and sky still having a duel, he saw Stella killing the soldiers till she managed to make her way beside him,

"Foolish woman, why are you doing this?" Brandon said. "You should go with your daughter and sister, not with me!"

"We've make a vow before, Brandon." Replied Stella, who is holding up her sword looking at those soldiers angrily. "We'll be together no matter what."

"Foolish woman indeed." Sky chuckled. "But it's good, because I can still bring you back and carry on our wedding, and at the same time kill that bastard who seduced you."

"You're the one who's trying to seduced me with your good looks, king sky." Replied Stella. "I will not be foolish like what happened to my sister, at least my husband makes me happy but you? A selfish king who only cares about himself!"

"How dare you! Fine, I'll make sure that you'll be worse than death after I got you. Guards, attack!" A furious fight once again, begins.

* * *

**A/N:**I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me quite a while to finish it, and it was the longest chapter among the whole chapters in this story I think!

Please review! I love you guys!

**xoxo-Joy**


	22. Chapter 21: Confession

Chapter 21: Confession

Bliss weakly landed onto the ground of the old Domino's palace. Joyann got down and watched at her godmother's transformation. She was kneeling on the ground, breathing deeply and holding on her chest tightly.

"Godma," Joy called out with a sobbing tone, "are you alright?" Bloom looked up at Joyann, and weakly smiled at her.

"I'm okay, little rascal." She whispered. Joyann then started crying and ran towards Bloom and hugged her. Bloom slowly strokes her hair, comforting her.

"I want mama and papa!" she cried. Just then, tears then fall down from Bloom's eyes and hugged Joyann even tighter.

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to protect your parents, Joyann." She cried. "I promise you, I'll save them and bring them back to you when I get better."

"What's the point?" a voice suddenly interrupted. Bloom looked up, sobbing. Her teary eyes turn into deathly glare after seeing Andy standing right in front of her. Joyann look up at him, then for a few seconds she immediately run and hide behind Bloom as she's afraid of that unfamiliar face. Bloom got up, staring at Andy with the eyes that fill with tears and hatred. Once again, her scepter appears on her hands and pointed it towards Andy.

"Why did you do that?" Bloom yelled, demanding the reason of why Andy betrayed them, and her. "WHY?"

Andy just looked down on the ground, doesn't even dare to look at her eyes. Bloom screamed and uses her scepter to attack, but then hold back. She started to cry and slowly dropped down her scepter, Joyann started to cry even more when she sees her godma cry.

"I've trusted you," Bloom whispered. "I can't believe that you told Radius and Sky about it."

"It seems like you know everything with that ability of that mind reading of yours," Andy replied. "Then I guess that you should stay away from me and protect Domino's one last heir."

"Tell me the reason before we become foes, Andy." Bloom demanded. "I don't believe that you work with Radius and Sky to hurt us. You must be having a reason or a plan to do so, right?"

"It's none of your business, princess." Andy coldly replied her. "You better go back to the celestial kingdom and recover, fast. You need a lot of energy to protect that little one."

"What do you mean by that, Andy Candolebonte Bridges Domino?" Bloom asked. "I still have my duty to protect Brandon and Stella as well!"

"That is none of your concern." Andy replied. "Stella returns to her family, and Brandon deserves to be landed up that way for not fulfilling his revenge."

"I won't take that as a reason, stupid mutt. I want the real reason, and I demand you to tell me that, filthy mortal!"

"The reason? You really want to know?" Andy yelled, and got closer to Bloom. "_I'll show you._"

Suddenly, his lip touches Bloom's red lips, and wrapped his hands onto Bloom's waist and gently touches her cold, pale skin. Bloom was shocked at the first place, but she allows him to kiss her, without struggling or pushes him away. She just let him kiss, and slowly she closes her eyes and put her cold hands on his cheeks, turning it into a passionate kiss.

After a while, the both of them broke the kiss. They looked at each other, and Bloom was surprised that she saw Andy's smile for the first time while his uses his fingers to wipe away her tears gently.

"You… let me read your mind just now." Bloom was surprised as it was her first time reading Andy's mind. "This is the first time that I actually read your mind."

"I'm honored."He replied. "Bring her back to the celestial castle immediately; it's the only way that the little one won't get hurt."

"But Andy!" She called, and her expression turns into a concern look, unlike just now when she's angry. "I'm sorry."

"Go now, before your deity aura fade away." Said Andy. "She would have appear now if it wasn't your aura scares her. Now, bring the child and go!"

"But —"

"I'll save Brandon and Stella, I promise." Bloom shredded a tear, and run towards Andy and kisses him for the one last time.

"Thank you," she whispered through his ears, "and… I love you too." Then, she slowly transform back into Bliss. Andy then walk towards Joyann, carry her up and put her on Bliss back.

"Take care." He said. Bliss then flew up to the sky, and Andy looked at her flying away, and felt relieved and smiled. Suddenly, tree branches grew out from the ground, surrounding him. He drew out his sword and look around the branches. Then, he heard the sound of wind behind his back. He turned back and pointed the sword, only to discover more branches are surrounding him.

"I know you're here." He whispered, "Show yourself now, Flora." Suddenly, a hand like tree branch grab on Andy's throat and lift him up, but toes still managed to touch the ground. When he looked up again, he was surprised to see Flora, as half of her face and hair appear to be woods.

"You know that I needed that girl badly," she whispered angrily and her wooden hands grab on Andy's throat harder. "And you let them get away just because of your beloved immortal princess?"

"Not only for her, Flora." He coughed. "It's my duty to protect every Domino members."

"Oh, I'm surprised." Flora said, "I thought you hate her very much just because she has Solaria blood within her."

"I have Earklyon blood within me too, so I have no rights to hate her." Suddenly, she dropped Andy on the ground, and the tress braches around them slowly goes back into the solid. Andy, who is breathing deeply look up at Flora.

"I will not rest until I got that girl." Said Flora, "As a Domino member, you know that secret custom between the Tree and the Domino daughters. But I made a mistake. I broke the tradition and planted the seed within that girl because I want revenge on what Radius have done to Neo Verona. I didn't expect that the last survivor of Domino managed to produce a daughter with his enemy's daughter."

"You planted the seed within Stella, and now you want the daughter of Domino as well. Aren't you too greedy, Flora?"

"Since the seed are within her, she's lucky that she's chosen to die with the daughter of Domino and save Neo Verona, and at the same time repay for her family's sins. Now listen Andy, I want you to bring Stella here, and her daughter when the war's over. Although you have disappoint me just now, but I'm willing to give you another chance to bring the daughter of Domino to me, but this time I want the princess of Solaria as well." Andy got up, holding on his sword and pointed towards Flora, giving her the deathly glare.

"I listen to your order no more, Flora." he whispered. "I already follow that you said, betraying them to gain his trust. But I'll ensure you that I will never ever hand you the daughter of Domino or the princess of Solaria just because for my revenge. Now if you excuse me, I still have one last thing to do." Andy put back his sword and walk away, while Flora just smile evilly and goes back to the Domino castle.

"_Mark my words; I will have what I want."_

* * *

**AN**: Hey guys, if you're reading this then I'm glad! Happy that you're reading my story. So, I decided to have a mini contest! It's a way to thank you guys and yet at the same time, it will give me more ideas on the sequel of this story!

This mini contest is easy, it's optional that whether you want to join or not _(Or probably none because I only left with a few readers here supporting me *cry* But hey, I still love you! :D)_ All you have to do is to submit a fanart_ (draw your favourite scene of this story, poster design, characters design or whatever, please don't give me typerface/fonts. *if you're a graphic designer you'll know what I mean XD*)_ of this story by next week, 5th June. Among the fanarts, I will pick the best one. The one who drew the best one, will have a chance to have his/her own original character, playing as the deuteragonist (2nd main important character) in my next sequel, and will also have the chance to collaborate the next sequel with me as well! Don't worry if you're fanart are not chosen, because you'll still be able to have your original character, making a cameo appearance in my next sequel or my other upcoming stories!

If you're interested in this contest, just simply submit your fanart in deviantart, photobucket or imageshack and PM me! If none of you are interested, well then I guess I'll work solo, which means more cliffhangers! _(because of busy schedules)_ :(

Remember, the deadline is 5th June! Then 6th June I'll Pm the winner!

So please share this fanfiction, read and review! I love you guys sooo much!

**xoxo-Joy**


	23. Chapter 22: Rescued

Chapter 22: Rescued

Stella slowly opened her eyes, looking around at the surroundings. She got up, noticed that she's no longer in the wooden house, but back in her princess room. Then suddenly, she recalled the event that happened earlier.

"Brandon." She whispered, and quickly got up from bed. Suddenly, she heard the door opens. Nervous, she looks around hoping to find something to attack. Then suddenly, she recalled that Brandon has given her a dagger. Just as she was about to take out the dagger, she saw chimera coming towards her worried.

"Oh Princes Stella!" she called and hugged the princess, "Thank god that you're back! All these years, I was sooo worried about you!"

"Why am I here? Where's Brandon?" Stella asked, "Where's my husband?"

"Princess Stella—"

"Your husband is here, Stella." a voice suddenly interrupted. Stella looked up and saw Sky, who is giving her that charming but evil smile.

"Chimera, it will be the best if you leave. I have something to discuss with Princess Stella," He ordered. "_personally_."

"Yes your majesty." She replied and slowly walks out from the room. Stella looked at him scared, especially when he's coming closer to her.

"You're not my husband, Brandon is." She replied. "And where's Brandon?"

"Don't worry about that guy, my dear. He'll be executed after he attended our wedding."

"Wedding? What wedding?" Stella asked. "I didn't want to marry you at the first place!"

"But you must, my dear." Suddenly, he grabbed on Stella's left wrist tight, hurting her so badly that tears rolling down on her cheeks. "It's a deal between my family and your father, sweetheart." Then, he let go of Stella's wrist, as Stella immediately looked at her bruised wrist, then glare at Sky angrily.

"I wouldn't marry you if your sister didn't play dead at the first place, woman." He said, "Besides, your sister was amazing. Her beautiful body and bare skin just makes me —"

"Don't you ever talk about my sister that way!" Stella screamed. "You forced yourself onto her that night, right? That's why she rather chooses suicide than marrying a man like you!" Just then, a slap was given to Stella. Sky just looked at her angrily, rubbing the palm that slaps her.

"That feisty temper of yours are the same as your sister, sweetheart." Sky chuckled. "No wonder both of you will fall for the same guy." After finish that sentence, he immediately took out Bloom's diary, and shocks Stella.

"How the hell did you get?" She said, and got pushes back onto the bed when she tries to reach out for the diary.

"Radius was furious when he reads that, my dear." He said. "But then, I feel honored when I get to know that I spent a night on his woman. I just couldn't help but think that I've actually broke his heart during that time, although I admit that I'm disgusted by the fact that she actually give herself to a mere kitchen aid. But breaking his heart and soul was fun, and I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"What do you mean by again, Sky?" Stella cried. He throws the diary onto the ground and goes closer to her, until he was on top of her starting to kiss her neck violently.

"Get off me!" she cried. But Sky then moves his hands towards her dress and tore it, slowly moving his lips to her chest. Feeling humiliated, Stella slowly reaches for the dagger that she hides, and pointed it on Sky's throat. Sky stopped and raises both of his hands up, looking at the dagger.

"Get the hell up now, king Sky." She ordered. Sky follows what she told, slowly the both of them got up from the bed but the dagger still touches Sky's throat, fearing Sky.

"You have underestimated me, your majesty." She whispered. "I already warned you the last time, I am a perfectly trained swordwoman, and I am able to protect myself. So you better show me some respect or else you'll pay for it."

"Relax, I won't touch you I promise. Just put that dagger down." He spoke in the feared tone, eyes still looking at the dagger.

"I'm not stupid, your majesty." She replied. "Bring me to Brandon and release the both of us now! If not, I'm afraid that you'll have to abdicate your throne as the king of Vienna earlier, or now." Slowly, a tiny amount of blood was seen at Sky's throat. Afraid, Sky nodded his head while Stella holds him as a hostage, and managed to leave.

* * *

Brandon was chained up and locked in a prisoner chambers. He's struggling with the chains on him, and trying to leave the dark, cold chambers. After a while, he lean back on the walls, breathing deeply and holding on his bleeding wound on his shoulder, which appears to be injured by a sword. Tears begin to fall from his eyes while he just keep whispering Stella's name, praying that she's alright.

Suddenly, the door opened and it caught his attention when there's a guard on armor, with his face hidden walking towards him, taking out his sword. Brandon closes his eyes, and whispered "Sorry Stella." As he thought that the guard is going to kill him. Suddenly, he heard a cling sound and opened his eyes, discovered that the chains around him are snapped into pieces. Brandon looks up at the guard surprised as the guard saved him instead of killing him.

"Why?" He whispered, looking skeptically at the guard. Then, the guard reveals his face who turns out to be a middle age man, observing Brandon from head toe while Brandon is still giving him an angry but somewhat awkward glare.

"It is you," He whispered, "You are of the blood of the Domino family." Suddenly, it shocked Brandon by surprise when he suddenly knee and bow down to him.

"Who are you, and why did you —"

"Your highness," he interrupted, "My name is Codatorta, and is the knight of Duke Saladin. He gave me an order to be an undercover in the Solaria family, so that one day we will overthrow them and reform the hopes and glory of Neo Verona."

"Duke Saladin? Who is he and why did he —"

"Duke Saladin was King Oritel, your father's trusty Knight. He's one of the few warriors that survived from the massacre of the Domino family, and all these years we're living secretly and have gathered quite a lot of people who are against the Solaria family. But we never thought that King Oritel's son, survived from the terrible massacre. We thought you're dead but—"

"I'm not dead. But how did you know—"

"A guy who claimed to be another survivor of Domino told us about your whereabouts. Now your highness," He handed a guard's uniform and handed it to Brandon. "We must leave this place as soon as possible before we're discovered."

"No… I will not leave without Stella." Brandon whispered.

"But your highness, she's Radiu's daughter. You should know that —"

"But she's my wife, and the mother of my daughter Joyann!" he yelled back, "Also, she's expecting our 2nd daughter, and I can't just leave her here! I know Radius and Sky…. If they know that she's pregnant with my child, they'll harm her! So please! I will not leave, not without Stella." Brandon grabbed his arms, look at Codatorta with his teary eyes.

"Yes…. Your highness." Codatorta whispered and nodded.

* * *

**AN:** Woah! The new chapter is up here for ya guys! Ok... I guess right now I have to take solo again eh? Oh well, I guess I'm used to it :P  
I hope I can finish this fanfic by the end of this month, so that I can move on to its sequel. So yeah, please read and do review my story. I really do appericate reviews from you guys, okay? :D

xoxo-Joy


End file.
